A Lion's Heart
by Girlygeek43
Summary: Loke has always been there for Lucy, as her knight in shining armor and her celestial spirit. When they finally start to return each other's feelings Lucy is unaware of what might happen if the spirit world or the guild finds out. *Rating may go up*
1. The Rough Day

In the Kingdom of Fiore it had been a busy day for most members of Fairy Tail's guild but nobody was busier than a certain celestial wizard named Lucy. And she felt that today was one of the worst days of her life. The mission she went on was difficult and only got paid just barley enough to pay off her rent since her team had to use half the money they earned to pay for the damage done. She had to summon multiple celestial spirits making her beyond worn out, her outfit was torn up, and worst of all she had accidentally dropped Aquarius' key, resulting in a bottom so sore that she was limping home. It should also be mentioned that it was raining and she had to make a detour to buy some food, so she came to her home, tired, sore, and soaked. She immediately put away her food, got out a change of clothes and started to undress for a bath, as soon as she was prepped for the bath, she collapsed in the tub wishing that this day would just end.

"Oww, what a long day, I still can't believe that I barely made it out with my rent money. Or the fact that I even made it out alive after that mission."

After she got out, she changed into her pajamas and figured that she needed some company to make her feel better. She held Plue's key and tried to open his gate.

"Open gate of Canis Minor, Nicola."

However, she forgot that today was Tuesday so he was unavailable. Knowing that most of her other spirits were unavailable that day as well.

"Great, I get soaked, my butt stings, and now I have no company."

She then collapsed on the bed. Back in the spirit world Plue was feeling dizzy from Lucy's attempt to summon him.

"Puu-puu."

He said weakly.

"Plue are you okay?"

Said Loke to the little white spirit.

"You look dizzy, I guess Lucy tried to summon you and forgot that it was Tuesday. I guess she needed some company."

"She also forgot about not dropping my key, again. So why does she even deserve any company at all if she can't even follow a contract?"

Said Aquarius holding on to Scorpio.

"Well, someone has to protect her beautiful body."

Said Taurus,

"If her body is so beautiful then why doesn't she use it to get a boyfriend? Oh that's right, she can't get a boyfriend."

Remarked Aquarius. Taurus then glared at her,

"Are you trying to say that Lucy is ugly?"

"So what if I am? If she were pretty she would have had a boyfriend by now."

"Them fighting words ocean girl."

Before they were about to fight a flash of light went between the two of them.

"Both of you are being a nuisance right now. She had a rough day and just wants some company. I'll go talk to her."

Loke then left for the human world. When he got there he saw Lucy on her bed looking upset, he then went over to comfort her.

"Good evening my princess, do you need some company?"

Lucy lifted her head,

"Loke, I thought that I couldn't summon any more zodiac spirits today."

"You're forgetting, I can use my own magic to get here."

"Okay, but how did you know I needed some company?"

"You tried to summon Plue and figured you would need someone to talk to, that and Aquarius did mention you dropping her key today. So if you want to we can talk."

Lucy blushed a little,

"Thanks Loke. Just be aware it's a bit of a long story."

"Don't worry, I have time."

She then told the whole story about what happened today. Afterwards Loke said,

"I can see why you needed someone to talk to, and I think I can help you feel better."

He got up and hugged Lucy. At first she thought about wanting to struggle away but instead she let him hug her. As soon as he let go, she smiled and said,

"Thanks Loke, I feel a bit better now."

"Its time for both of us to get some rest, goodnight Lucy."

He went back to the spirit world, and Lucy started to get ready for bed. Before she went to bed she started to feel something.

"Why didn't I resist his hug? And why do I feel so different? I feel as if there's something inside of me. Maybe if I get some rest I might feel better."

**I own nothing at all please support the industry by buying the DVDs and the manga.**


	2. I'm in Love?

The next day Lucy was at the guild waiting for Natsu to pick a good job to go on, it was his turn to pick after all.

"Hey guys, I got a good job, it's a 200,000 jewel job to defend a town from some crazy monsters."

Lucy wasn't paying attention and was still thinking about Loke. Eventually, she saw a paw moving in front of her face followed by the words.

"Hello, earth to Lucy, we've got a job."

She snapped out of her thoughts,

"Oh sorry Happy, I just had some things on my mind that's all. But let's get going, this sounds like a great job."

"Aye."

As they left Mirajane thought to herself.

"That look on Lucy's face. I know I've seen something like that there before."

The job they did was finished early so they decided to use he rest of the day for themselves. Lucy thought that since there was a bath house close by that she would use it. As she was bathing her thoughts about Loke came back to her.

"Why is my mind on Loke constantly? I still can't believe I didn't resist his hug. Am I really? No, it can't be, after this bath things should get back to normal."

After the bath Lucy began to walk home, but not without being stopped along the way.

"Hey baby, what's a girl like you doing here all by herself?"

"I'm going home thank you very much."

The man was persistent,

"Aww come on, someone like you going home on a night like this? Why not come with me?"

"Because I have other things to do, and I'd rather not waste my time with some creep."

The man grabbed Lucy, but she hit him and tried her best to escape. But the man had used magic that slowed her down.

"What's happening to me? I can't move fast enough. Is this guy a wizard?"

As soon as the man grabbed Lucy's arm there was a ball of light that hit him, it was Loke.

"Loke."

He reached out to Lucy's hand and picked her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for saving me. But who was that guy?"

"It was a rouge wizard, he was banned from his guild for using his magic to do nasty things to people, including girls. We'd better turn him in before he wakes up."

After they turned him in Lucy turned to Loke and said,

"Again, thanks for saving me back there."

"I'm your knight in shining armor, it's what I'm supposed to do. Also, since I'm here can I walk home with you?"

Lucy wanted to say no, but instead she said,

"Yes, but please use your human form, I don't want anybody getting suspicious."

So Loke changed into his human form, and walked Lucy home. As they got home, Loke gave her another hug and said,

"Goodnight Lucy."

As he left for the spirit world Lucy started blushing.

"It's happening again. What am I feeling? Could it be?"

The next day at the guild Lucy was eating her lunch waiting for the next job to take, and once again she had that same look on her face from yesterday. Miria then walked up to Lucy and asked,

"Lucy, Are you okay?"

Lucy shook her head and said,

"Yeah, I'm fine Mira I just have a lot on my mind."

Miria then looked at her face and saw that she was blushing.

"Really, like what?"

"Well, I just feel as if there's something that won't leave my mind, Its as if there's this new feeling inside of me."

Mira then connected the pieces together.

"Lucy, I think I can tell what's going on."

Lucy stood up and asked,

"What? What is it?"

"You're in love."

Lucy froze at the comment.

"I'm in love?"

Unknowingly to her a water mage was listening to every word being spoken.

"Juvia, hears Lucy say she's in love."

She thought as she continued to listen.

"I can tell Lucy, the blushing the faces you're making. It all means that you're in love. I've seen that same look on Bisca's face when she met Alzack. So there's only one way to get this off your chest."

"W-what should I do?"

"Just go to the guy and say you love him."

Lucy thought about it for a minute, then she agreed. Meanwhile, Juvia thought it was time to take desperate measures.

"Juvia will follow her Gray to hope that Lucy's crush is not him."

**I own nothing at all please support the industry by buying the DVDs and the manga. And please no weaboo reviews.**


	3. Confession

As Lucy left the guild she had a lot to think about, so she walked around town to try and get her thoughts together.

"So this is really happening, I'm actually falling in love with Loke? Fairy tail's ex playboy?"

She thought to herself as she was walking. Soon she bumped into Gray.

"Hey Gray, how was work?"

"Couldn't find anything, nearly everyone took all of the good jobs."

"That's a shame, so Gray I kinda need some advice."

"Oh yeah what?"

Lucy had to think up of a lie and quick,

"Well, I have this friend who needs a little help."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I need to know a few things from you."

As they were talking Juvia was watching the whole thing.

"Is Lucy trying to make a move on Juvia's prince?"

She thought to herself.

"How would a guy normally deal with girls?"

Gray raised a brow in confusion.

"What kind of girls are you talking about?"

"You know, girls who want to get something out of their minds, like if they are in love or something."

Juvia froze upon hearing that sentence.

"She is trying to make a move on Juvia's prince."

She then mentally slapped herself,

"Don't jump to conclusions Juvia, she's not touching him, she didn't confess anything."

She continued to listen to Lucy.

"So I need to tell my friend some advice on what she could do."

Gray then sighed,

"I don't know, I've never been in a relationship but I think that the best thing you can do is just straight up say it. If your friend is rejected she can find somebody else, if she's accepted good for her."

"Thanks Gray, I'm sure my friend will be able to take this advice."

She then walked away and Juvia sighed in relief that she wasn't flirting with Gray.

"It seems Juvia's love is safe for now, but Juvia will still be watching."

As Lucy walked home she kept on thinking about what to do.

"Should I, or shouldn't I? Okay Lucy, maybe its best to follow Gray's advice, as soon as I tell him it will be all over, and I'll finally have this thing off my chest."

She went into her house locked up every lock, and closed the curtains to make sure that there would be no intruders. She grabbed the key she needed and said the words,

"Open, gate of the Lion, Loke."

Loke came out of the spirit world,

"Third day in a row? What seems to be the trouble this time?"

Lucy's heart started to throb.

"Loke, there's something that's been on my mind since the night you comforted me."

Her heart started to beat faster.

"Y-you've really helped me out and I started to feel different."

"Yeah?"

He started to hold her hand, and she blushed a bright red.

"Loke, I don't think I can hide it anymore. I-I-I."

He put a finger on her lips and said,

"Shh, I know what you're about to say."

He gently kissed her lips and she instantly melted in his kiss.

"Loke.."

"Don't say anything else Lucy, I have told you before, and I will say it again, that ever since the day you saved my life, I have always, always loved you."

He kissed her again. As their lips parted Lucy realized something.

"Wait, I don't know if relationships between Celestial spirits and owners are even allowed."

"I don't even know if there are any laws saying that spirits can't fall in love. Hey, Taurus won't shut up about your body. Tell you what, we're the only one's who know about our relationship as of now, we'll just have to keep it a secret from everyone else."

"Okay, it won't be easy to keep up but I'll do my best."

"And so will I. Goodbye for now, my love."

He gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek, than left for the Celestial spirit world.

**I own nothing at all please support the industry by buying the DVDs and the manga. And please NO WEABOO LANGUAGE!**


	4. Hiding

The next day Lucy came back to the guild and was looking quite happy.

"Hey guys, any good requests today?"

Her entire team looked confused,

"Hey Luce, you're looking better than yesterday."

Said Natsu,

"Aye, is there something going on?"

Lucy turned around and said,

"Well, let's just say that what was troubling me this week is finally off my chest."

"Really? Well, it's a good thing you finally did, I've got a job that will really get us some good money."

Said, Erza holding up a request poster.

"I'll say, a 100,000 jewel reward just to get rid of some thieves, let's get going."

As soon as the job was over Lucy arrived back at the guild hall with the others to take a break and have something to eat. By the time she was finished eating, Mira saw Lucy and asked,

"So, how did it go? Did you say anything to him?"

Lucy quickly thunk up a lie,

"I did, and let's just say that he wasn't the guy for me. But I'm glad I got everything off my chest, so it's all over and I can finally get back to work."

"That's good, I was getting worried that any crush you might have had would've distracted you. I would hate to see you leave Fairy Tail over a crush or something."

She said picking up empty glasses.

"Like that would ever happen, there's no way I'd leave Fairy Tail, not even for all the fame or Jewel in Fiore."

"Good for you Lucy, I bet the same goes for your novel right?"

"Yeah, I'm still working on it and Fairy Tail has given me some great inspiration for my work. Which reminds me I'd better get working on it right now."

So Lucy left the guild to go home and work on her novel.

"I'm glad I got that part off my chest too. Now all I need to do is just keep my relationship with Loke a secret, neither of us will get in trouble, and I'll still have my dignity."

She thought as she was walking home. When she got home she was not surprised to see Natsu and Happy in her room.

"How many times do I have to say it?!"

They both turned their heads to an angry Lucy.

"GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Woah Luce, we're just here because happy saw you walking home with some nice fish the other day."

"That's the dumbest reason to be here!"

"Calm down Lucy, we'll leave, just please let me have one of the fish."

Said Happy.

"Okay, but I have things to do so please just leave."

"But it's only a novel, you're working on. Why do we?"

Natsu was cut off,

"LEAVE!"

Both of them took the fish and left Lucy's house. As soon as she was sure that nobody was in her house, she once again locked all the doors, shut the windows, and closed all the curtains before opening Loke's gate.

"Good evening my love, worn out?"

Lucy smiled,

"Yeah, but I got everything off my chest and our secret is still safe."

"I think this might be a worthy reward."

He then kissed Lucy and pulled her into a warm embrace. After their lips parted Lucy snuggled into his chest with his arms wrapped around her. Loke then bought his head down and started to nibble her ear making her blush.

"Loke, please not that far."

"Don't worry, I won't unless you want to. But is it okay if I just stick to this stuff?"

He then kissed her neck from behind.

"Oh yes, that's something I can accept. Only if you'll accept this."

She turned around took off his shades and kissed his lips.

"Hey, give me those."

He said trying to grab back his shades.

"Why should I? I can't imagine why you would hide your eyes like that."

She said avoiding his hand.

"Well, I got used to them after wearing them for such a long time."

"But Loke, you have such handsome eyes, don't hide them from me."

"Okay, but just remember to give them back, I don't want the other spirits to get suspicious."

She gave back his shades and said,

"Deal, and it seems that your touch just gave me some inspiration for my novel. Just remember, no peeking I promised Levy that she'd be the first one to see it."

Lucy began to write a few pages for her book as Loke freshened himself up from the make out session.

"Okay, all done for the night. Now its time we both get some rest, I might need you tomorrow."

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow my love."

He said giving her one last kiss before entering the spirit world. With that Lucy, was truly happy, but she still gave her attempts to keep everything a secret.

At the guild there was almost nothing to do, so for the day she hung out at the guild socializing with most of the girls. Then Levy noticed something.

"Hey Lucy, what's that on your ear? Are you okay it's all red?"

Lucy knew where that came from, it was when Loke nibbled her ear. She quickly thought up another lie.

"I-I was scratching my ear last night as I was writing. You know, writers block makes you scratch parts of your face Levy."

Levy bought the lie and Lucy was relived, however this was the start of a relationship that was going to be hard to hide.

**I own nothing at all please support the industry by buying the DVDs and the manga. And please NO WEABOO LANGUAGE!**


	5. Pleasure and Pressure

Things weren't going so easy for Loke back in the celestial spirit world either.

"Excuse me, Leo."

Loke shook his head.

"Yeah Virgo?"

"Are you okay Leo? You seem to be dozing off lately, and you seem to have a red mark on your jaw line."

It was a small kiss mark from Lucy, he thunk up a quick lie,

"I-it was from shaving, yeah that's it. I was starting to sprout some hair in some areas so I wanted to get rid of them."

"My mistake, shall I be punished?"

She said bowing.

"I thought that was up to Lucy."

Another spirit came around,

"I'm sorry Leo, but speaking of Lucy it seems that she's been summoning you more than usual. I'm sorry, but is there something going on?"

Asked Aries.

"She's just got a bunch of jobs and their pretty though, so she needs all the help she can get. Besides, she says that it's important that I get stronger."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

For now he was safe, but all good things don't last forever. As time passed Lucy and Loke did their best to hide their relationship and they didn't know what to do when they couldn't take it any more. One night Lucy came home worn out, she kicked off her boots, collapsed next to her bed, and called out Loke.

"What's wrong my love?"

"Loke, I can't take it any more. I can't take the lying, and I can't take not being happy with our relationship. What will happen when the guild finds out?"

She started to cry out of worry. Loke tilted her head up, wiped away her tears and said,

"I know how you feel Lucy. But if the guild finds out it won't be a big deal. In fact, protecting you, being with you, and seeing your happiness is all that matters now."

Another tear fell from her face but it was from happiness this time. As they were both smiling she leaned in for a kiss. As they kissed this one was different from the previous ones, it was more passionate. As they parted Lucy removed his shades and they kissed again, it was even more passionate than the last one. Loke poked at her lips with his tongue asking for entrance, she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to play with hers. As it continued they both wrapped their arms around each other and held each other tightly. Eventually Lucy removed Loke's coat as they were kissing, soon Loke removed her shirt revealing a sexy lace bra. Lucy then loosened his tie and took off his shirt to reveal a body that she thought belonged to some sort of god. Loke's mouth soon transferred from Lucy's lips to her neck making her softly moan. She let him kiss her neck, and it wasn't long until she walked backwards towards the bed. Loke lifted her body and placed her on the bed where he continued to kiss her neck and move his hands up and down the curves of her body. As he was feeling her body he came across her bra strap and unhooked it. As it fell off, Loke was presented with two large mounds with nipples that were already hard.

"Beautiful, I can see why Taurus loves these now, they're just perfect, and right now they are all mine."

He thought as he placed his head in between them, he bought up one of his hand to her right breast and began to squeeze and massage it. Lucy moaned at his touch, and began to moan louder when he started to lick suck and nibble her breasts. As he continued his free hand pulled at her skirt and loosened it from her waist leaving her only in her socks and panties. He then felt something as he was moving his hand over her thighs. He stopped sucking and said,

"You're wet already? I didn't know I was that good."

Lucy let him tug off her panties, and when they were off he moved behind her and started to rub her cilt.

"Ooh, Loke this feels so good."

She moaned as Loke once again took her mouth in a passionate kiss. Before Lucy knew it Loke inserted a finger into her hole making Lucy twitch slightly. She started to moan louder at his touch as he began to insert another finger and then another, pretty soon Loke was starting to feel her walls tighten around her.

"L-Loke, I-I'm coming close."

Lucy came right on his fingers, he took them out and sampled the juices.

"Ahh Lucy, who knew that you would taste so sweet."

Loke still behind wrapped one arm on top of her breast and another beneath squeezing them both in between his arms. But it only lasted a few seconds as Lucy turned the tables and pinned Loke down.

"My turn."

Lucy began to kiss Loke's chest from top to bottom stopping at his pants, she lifted her head and started to undo his belt, as soon as it was off she pulled down his pants to reveal tiger stripped boxers, with a large bulge showing.

"Loke, you were the one teasing me and yet you're turned on right now."

She continued to strip him and her whole face turned red as she saw his throbbing erection. Slowly she poked at the tip and it twitched, she poked it again and it twitched some more, she eventually started to stroke the tip and he began to moan out of pleasure. Lucy then started to move her hand slowly up and down the shaft she could feel it starting to vibrate. As she felt it in her hand she started to lick the tip making Loke moan louder, that licking soon had her take his entire length into her mouth where she slightly nibbled and wrapped her tongue around it. Loke felt immense amounts of pleasure and his member started to vibrate rapidly as he felt her tongue moving around his member.

"Ah, Lucy yes!"

His pleasure increased tenfold as she started to deep throat him and place one of her hands on his sac rubbing it between her fingers.

"L-L-Lucy! I'm gonna ngh! Ahh"

He moaned as he came, too Lucy it tasted quite salty. As she wiped her mouth Loke laid her down on the bed and positioned himself on top of her.

"Lucy, are you sure you want this?"

"If I didn't we wouldn't be in this position right now."

Loke smiled and said,

"I'll be gentle."

And he slowly put his manhood into her red hole. Lucy squeaked in pain at first and tears ran down her eyes because he was so big.

"Don't worry the pain will go away."

Lucy cupped his face with one hand and said.

"Loke, let me see those eyes."

Their eyes met and Lucy felt some of the pain go away. Pretty soon most of the pain was gone and replaced with pleasure. From that moment Loke made sweet and passionate love to Lucy and she loved every second of it. The passion increased even more when Loke hit her g-spot.

"AH! LOKE THERE YES!"

Lucy screamed in pleasure. Loke felt her walls gradually tighten around him.

"Damn Lucy, you're so tight."

They kept on going until they were at their limits and Loke filled her body with his juice. They both collapsed on top of one another and started to cuddle in each other's arms.

"Loke, that was amazing."

He kissed her forehead and said,

"Lucy, I'm a lion spirit and I found you even more amazing."

"You were just so sweet and romantic. I love you."

She said cuddling closer.

"Well, maybe we can go again."

He said kissing the back of her neck.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Well, part of me is wanting to please my princess. The other part is the fact that I am a lion spirit, after all lions are one of the most sexually active animals."

Lucy giggled,

"Then show me how active you can be."

Loke had Lucy lie down on her front and started round 2. For the rest of the night Loke really did show how sexually active a lion could be.

***Time Skip a few days later.***

One day Lucy got up and saw that Loke had prepared her breakfast.

"Good morning Lucy, is my princess hungry?"

Lucy smiled in response and got up, but suddenly felt something strange. She felt sick.

"E-excuse me."

Lucy then ran to the bathroom and started to throw up into the toilet, Loke quickly ran in and held her hair away from her face.

"Lucy, What's wrong?"

He asked.

"I d-don't know."

She said before throwing up again. After a few minutes, Lucy finally stopped and flushed the toilet while Loke used a damp washcloth and wiped her face clean.

"Thank you, Loke."

"That was unexpected, feeling better?"

Lucy nodded but then her expression turned to worry.

"Wait Loke, I think I might know what's wrong."

They both faced each other and said in unison,

"Y-you don't think that!"

Lucy bit her lip and took out a book about sicknesses and symptoms. She turned to a certain page and began to read it, when she finished reading she dropped it in shock. Loke placed his hand on her shoulder, she turned around and said.

"Its time to tell the guild."

When Lucy got ready they both walked to the guild hall. As they entered Natsu was the first one to notice them.

"Lucy, I thought you weren't going to make it today, and Loke?"

"Natsu, I would like to make an announcement."

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at the couple.

"For way too long I've hidden my feelings from everyone. For way too long I have lied to you, but now's the time to say is that I'm tired of covering up everything and lying all the time. I have come to announce that Loke and I are now in a relationship and I love him."

Lucy hugged him expecting to be looked down upon, and ridiculed, but she heard clapping. That clapping came from Juvia, who was glad to know that Lucy would never have Gray. Pretty soon more clapping followed, this time it came form Mirajane and Levy. It grew even more until the whole entire guild was clapping and congratulating them on their relationship. Lucy pulled out of the hug and asked,

"I don't understand, aren't these kind of relationships forbidden?"

Mira came up to her and said,

"Well, I'm not too aware but we don't mind who you date love is love after all."

"Yeah, we support it one hundred percent."

Said Natsu.

"Aye sir! After all I knew that you'd make a cute couple."

Followed Happy.

"A spirit and a wizard in a relationship, are manly."

"Juvia is so happy that Lucy is not a love rival to Gray's love."

Lucy was receiving complements and support from her guild members about their relationship. She was so happy that nobody was mad. But her happiness lasted for only a short time since she had to tell the master something even more important.

"Wait, I need to let everyone know something even more important. Is the master here?"

Makarov arrived in the middle of the guild and said,

"I am, now it seems you have something important to tell me outside of your relationship with Loke."

Lucy took a deep breath and said,

"Master, I-I think I'm pregnant."

**I do not own anything at all please buy the Manga and DVDs and no weaboo language.**


	6. New Life and Consequences

Those words had echoed throughout the entire guild and everyone was surprised, they just couldn't imagine it. Lucy is possibly pregnant with Loke's child? Was it even possible? And what would happen to the baby or Loke for that matter if it was true?

"Pregnant? Juvia is happy this really means that Gray is Juvia's and only Juvia's."

Thought Juvia. Everyone was just baffled and commented in confusion, even Makarov was amazed.

"I know this possible pregnancy is very new and unusual and I know you're all worried. But I'm more worried about the safety of Lucy, chances are that I might be in trouble with the celestial spirit world for even doing this to her. But I don't even know for sure and the main point is that no matter what happens I'm not going to give up on her."

Said Loke.

"That's sweet of you Loke, but we still don't know if I really am pregnant."

Said Lucy clinging to her boyfriend. Bisca came out of the crowd and gave her a small object wrapped in plastic.

"Here, I always kept them around after I had Asuka just in case."

Lucy finally had the chance to know and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later she saw the results and came out with her jaw dropped.

"Its positive, I am pregnant."

Lucy clinged on to Loke worrying about what would happen.

"How can we be so sure that Lucy will be safe Lion boy?"

Asked Gray.

"It has happened before centuries ago and the mother did live. By the way, your clothes."

He said pointing to Gray only in his underwear. Gray was nearly petrified and looked around for his clothes. Loke tilted up Lucy's head and said,

"I am prepared to face anything that will come my way."

He faced the guild and said.

"I have lived with guilt before and I wanted to be free from it, but Lucy showed me something different. She has shown me that while I can accept punishments, that there are other ways to free yourself from guilt. So if I have to face any law from the celestial spirit world, I will find a way."

Within seconds Virgo appeared right in front of Loke.

"Brother Leo the Celestial spirit King requests your presence."

She then turned to Lucy,

"Shall I be punished for intruding princess?"

Lucy sighed,

"No Virgo."

Virgo bowed and Loke followed her back to the spirit world. When he got into the spirit world he was presented in front of the king.

"Leo the Lion, I can assume that you know why you are here?"

"You're highness, I am aware."

Loke said while bowing his head.

"Yes, this is an extremely rare occurrence, a spirit impregnating a human girl. Even rarer, this was your own key holder. As you should know I don't really have any laws that extend to punishments for impregnating a human since the last one occurred centuries ago. But as of now Leo, you are to stay here in the Celestial spirit world for about seven months in human world time, giving me enough time until a possible punishment has been decided, before that you will have a trial."

"But what if Lucy needs me?"

"I have taken that into consideration, and have rearranged your contract to make you available only once a week. The human girl can summon you any day of the week, but only for one day out of the total seven and no more."

"I understand your highness."

"I am currently giving you permission to go and see the human girl. You may tell her everything."

Loke then left for the human world. When he arrived he went to Lucy and told her everything.

"Loke, what's going to happen to you?"

"I'm not sure, but I will assure you that no matter what, I will come back to you and our baby."

Lucy buried her face in Loke's chest and tears started to fall down her face. Loke lifted her head, wiped away her tears and said,

"I'll still be your knight in shining armor, and I will be there for you. I promise."

He gave her a small kiss on her forehead and went back to the spirit world. For the rest of the day Lucy tried to focus on her work but Loke was still on her mind. After her work was done she wrote a letter to her mother and father.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_It's been a while but I really needed to write this. I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that I've fallen in love with a guy who truly knows me and is always there for me. His name is Loke, but that brings me to the bad news. He's not just my lover he's a celestial spirit and now I'm pregnant with his child. After I became pregnant with his baby he had to return to the celestial spirit world for seven months. He's available now only about four times a month and I don't know what's going to happen to him. I feel scared, but I trust him, he did tell me that he will come back for our baby and I. I can only wait._

_Love,_

_Lucy_

**I own nothing at all please support the industry by buying the DVDs and the manga. And please NO WEABOO LANGUAGE!**


	7. Starting the Search for the Hybrid Child

As the days passed, Lucy always spent the end of her days writing messages to Loke ensuring that he wouldn't forget about her.

_Dear Loke,_

_I know that I'm constantly sending you these messages at the end of the day but I'm only doing it because I miss you. It's just not the same with your contract altered and my pregnancy has me working simpler jobs. I hope things can be resolved soon, and please don't forget about me and our baby._

_Love,_

_Lucy_

She kissed the letter, folded it up and had Plue carry it back to the Spirit world. There Loke sighed in boredom, all he could think about was his lover and his unborn child and on how they were doing. But he was even more curious about what happened to the first spirit-human child.

"I know it was born centuries ago, but I have no idea what happened to it."

A few minutes later he felt something pull at his pant leg.

"Puu-Puu."

It was Plue with Lucy's note. Loke took the note and read it. He was happy to know that Lucy still cared about him.

"My Lucy, Don't worry I'll never forget about you or our baby."

He said holding the note to his chest.

"We'll it seems our owner has finally found a boyfriend. Oh wait, she can't even keep him HAHAHAHAHA!"

Said Aquarius.

"Mooove over ocean girl, this lion gets what he deserves for touching Lucy's body!"

Shouted Taurus pointing at Loke.

"Both of you STOP!"

Loke yelled making them stand still.

"Taurus, you have no right to say that I get what I deserve, especially since you never shut up about Lucy's body, and that you like to ogle at most girls with big boobs and nice figures. And Aquarius, I am not gone from her for good it will only be about 7 months in the human world and I'll still be around to help her four times a month. I am your leader and it doesn't matter that I'm in this situation right now. The point is that no matter what I have devoted any time I can to protect Lucy, so stay out of this."

Loke went to another spot in the realm and saved her note in a special place. Back in the human world Lucy put her hand over her stomach that was about one month along the way.

"One month along, only eight more to go. You're getting big aren't you? Well, goodnight."

The next morning Lucy woke up and saw a note on her table. She immediately opened it and it read,

_Dear Lucy,_

_I miss you too, you have been what on my mind this entire time as I'm here in the celestial spirit world. And don't worry I promise you that things will get better. However, there is also another thing on my mind, the first spirit-human baby. I have no idea what happened to it. Maybe if there were some information about that first child we could get out of this quicker. Also, I promise I will never forget about you, or our baby._

_Love,_

_Your Knight in shining armor, Loke_

_PS The week is almost up. See you soon._

Lucy put the note in a drawer and then thought about what he mentioned.

"The first child? We know it existed but we have no idea what happened to it. I guess this will be something else to look into."

She then looked at her clock.

"I better get going to the guild, I still need to get money for myself and my rent."

So she got ready and headed toward's the guild. When she got there she saw that there was a big line in front of the request board.

"That's strange, I guess there are a lot of good ones."

She also saw that Natsu and the others were nowhere to be found.

"That's weird, where's Natsu?"

Mira then answered her question,

"He saw that you were taking so many jobs and thought that you needed some time off, especially since you're pregnant. So he and the rest of Team Natsu are taking high paying jobs to help pay your rent."

"That's so nice of them, but I still have enough energy to take on a job or two."

"Well, save it for tomorrow right now relax. I'll get you a drink."

Mira went to go get Lucy a drink but Lucy said,

"No thanks Mira, I can't drink while I'm pregnant."

Cana stopped drinking her barrel and said,

"One of my main reasons why I'm never having kids. If I can't drink for more than one day I'd rather be dead."

She then continued to drink out of the barrel.

"Okay, I'll get you some water instead."

When Mira came back with the water Levy sat by her side and asked,

"So Lucy, how's the first month?"

"I'm getting used to it. However, Loke wrote me a note about the first spirit-human baby. I feel if we know what happened to him or her then maybe this could give me some clues one what will happen to my baby, or what happened to the spirit involved."

"Great idea Lucy, I'll go look for some books about it, you can check Crux."

This had begun the search for the first spirit-human child's history.

**I own nothing at all please support the industry by buying the DVDs and the manga. And please NO WEABOO LANGUAGE!**


	8. The Child's Mother

Two more months had passed yet there was no information to be found about the first human-spirit hybrid child, even when Lucy asked Crux the only information she could come across was that the child was a boy who became a spirit and the father was a spirit long gone. She was at the guild hall and told Levy,

"I can't believe this was going to be harder than I thought. Two months of searching yet so little information, this makes no sense."

"I know how you feel Lucy, but I think we're getting somewhere. We know that the spirit was a boy, and that the father was a celestial spirit who's long gone now. Maybe one thing that needs to be done is search for who the mother was. If we can just find out her name then maybe we can fit the pieces together."

"True, but I don't know if it's going to be easy to find. I mean it did take two months to find just those pieces of information. But I am confident that we will find them before Loke's trial. That also reminds me."

Lucy placed a hand on her belly that was starting to show a little more but she was happy about it because it meant that her baby was growing.

"I wonder if you're going to be a boy or a girl."

Lucy then felt her stomach growl,

"And I hope that the guild can offer me something to eat."

She then saw Erza snacking away at her cakes after a long mission. Lucy thought it wouldn't hurt to see if she would share.

"Hey Erza, that looks like a nice cake you've got there."

"It is, it's my favorite strawberry cake, and I have 10 more waiting for me."

She said taking another bite. Lucy then asked,

"Well, can I have one of them? I need it because I'm eating for two."

Erza was not the kind of woman to give up her cake so easily but knowing that Lucy was pregnant she made an exception.

"Okay, you can have one of them. You just owe me the money for the cake, it's about one thousand Jewel."

Lucy sighed,

"Alright, but thanks for the cake anyway."

Lucy started eating and really enjoyed the flavor of the cake.

"I can see why Erza often refuses to share now."

She thought to herself. As soon as she finished eating she gave Erza the money and went home to find a new note on the table next to a package.

_Dear my princess,_

_I'm glad that you're looking for information about the first child. I've started looking as well and I'm sure the history will help us both. As for the package Virgo made you a few maternity outfits in case your clothes start getting too tight for you. I'm sure that we'll be able to get through this I promise for you and our baby._

_Love,_

_Loke_

_PS Virgo actually delivered this I'm obeying the contract like I'm supposed to._

Lucy smiled,kissed the note and put it in that same place where she put all of his notes. More determined than ever she summoned Crux again.

"Open, gate of the souther cross, Crux."

As Crux levitated in front of her he said,

"Another night of research I assume?"

"Yes, I need to know the name of the Human who gave birth to the first spirit hybrid child, I just want her name and nothing more."

Crux then started to look for information about the name.

"If we just get some clues about the mother's name then maybe we could come closer to finding what we need."

She though as Crux searched. A few minutes later Crux woke up and said,

"I can certainly tell you this, the woman's name was Rosetta Lionna, but that's all the information you're getting about her since anything past that is restricted by celestial law."

"Thanks Grandpa Crux."

She then closed the gate and kept in mind about that name, Rosetta Lionna. A few minutes later Natsu arrived at Lucy's house with a huge chunk of Jewel in his hands.

"Hey Luce, we got a good amount today. I'm sure that this will help with your rent."

"Aye, we just got rid of some giant monsters and we got a boat load of jewel."

They placed the money on the table and Lucy turned to them.

"Thanks guys."

"Hey no problem, anything to help a friend in need."

He said while smiling. Lucy then asked them,

"Hey Natsu, Do you think the library has any books about certain people who lived in Fiore?"

"I think so. It mainly depends on who they were. Anyway I'd better get going, come on Happy."

"Aye sir! And good luck with the baby Lucy."

As they both went home Lucy took down a note to search for Rosetta in the Library starting tomorrow. She the touched her belly and said,

"I'll save daddy."

**I own nothing at all please support the industry by buying the DVDs and the manga. And please NO WEABOO LANGUAGE!**


	9. Joanna

When Lucy met Levy again in the library she asked her,

"Levy, which section contains books about people who lived in Fiore?"

Levy then moved to a section filled with the history of Fiore and some sections about people.

"Maybe there's something in here we can find."

"The name of the mother was Rosetta Lionna. I think she might have been a celestial wizard."

They found a book about famous Celestial wizards and Levy started to look for names with her gale force reading glasses. Levy then found what they were looking for, she pointed to the name and said,

"Here it is, Rosetta Lionna the first and so far only mage to ever conceive the child of a celestial spirit."

"That's great Levy, is there any information about her in this book?"

Asked Lucy.

"I'll continue looking."

Levy looked in the book all about Rosetta and she came across a page that gave them a clue.

"Okay, here's some useful information, Rosetta's child became a celestial spirit as soon as it turned one year old, so asking spirits if Rosetta was their mother won't get us anywhere. It also turns out that somewhere in Fiore Rosetta's grave and diary still exists, they say that her diary is in her arms, and that she held it close to her the day she died, so she was buried with it."

"Buried with her diary? I guess I'm going to have to dig up a grave. But I have no idea where she's buried."

Levy then pointed to a sentence.

"It says that she's in a cemetery in the north of Fiore, but not specifically where. By the time we get that diary we'll be able to answer more questions."

Lucy then told Levy,

"Okay, it's a good thing we only know about it, and I don't think anyone else would be interested in Rosetta unless they got pregnant with a spirit's child. So its best for me to try and take on some jobs before I go looking. We're not in a rush and I still have about 4 more months before Loke's trial."

Levy nodded her head,

"Alright Lucy, good luck with work."

Lucy went upstairs to look at request boards and Natsu stepped in front of her.

"Hey Luce, don't bother with jobs, remember I'm here to help you with your money."

"That's nice Natsu, but I think you need a day off from helping me. I'm going to take on simple jobs, I don't want to get lazy."

Natsu let her pass and said,

"Okay, but I'll still help you out when you need it."

"We've got your back Lucy."

Said Wendy as she passed by.

"Thanks Wendy."

"Also, the request board just got a fresh line of jobs today. I think pet care might be a good job for you it could give you experience since I often hear that raising a pet is a lot like raising a child."

"Good idea Wendy, let me go look."

Lucy then found a poster offering to help take care of some puppies in another town. She took the poster with her and immediately went to the job. When she got to the location she knocked on the door, it opened and she asked.

"Excuse me, I'm here about taking care of the puppies."

The woman who arrived was a young brunette with three puppies in her arm.

"Oh, I'm glad you're here. These puppies are orphaned and they need help."

Lucy took notice of the three puppies in her arm.

"Are those the puppies I have to take care of?"

"No, these are just some of them. The whole litter is ten puppies."

Lucy was then let inside and presented to the rest of the puppies. They were so tiny and Lucy was glad that she took this job because they needed help.

"What happened to them?"

"Their mother was accidentally killed while she was looking for some food scraps to eat and they're only four weeks old. Right now its time to feed them, I'll show you how."

The woman showed Lucy how to bottle feed the puppies and Lucy soon followed, she really knew this would help her be a woman then noticed Lucy's belly.

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude miss but are you pregnant?"

"Yes, and my name is Lucy. I figured that taking care of pets would help me learn how to be a mom, miss."

"Joanna, my name is Joanna. And that's very nice of you, but where's the father?"

"The father is away for now."

"He left you?"

"No, he's actually a celestial spirit. I'm a celestial wizard."

Joanna then blanked out and said,

"A celestial spirit and human hybrid baby, amazing I never knew that this would happen again. My mother had always told me about Rosetta Lionna, the only one to have a celestial baby."

Lucy gasped,

"You know about Rosetta?"

"Yes, Rosetta was actually a distant ancestor of mine."

"Really? Do you know where her grave is?"

Lucy said as she letting the puppy nap with the rest of the litter.

"I do, it's on the northern peninsula cemetery. But nobody goes to it anymore unless a loved one is buried."

"That makes sense, thanks for the information Joanna."

She giggled,

"No, problem Lucy now let's take care of these babies."

**I own nothing at all please support the industry by buying the DVDs and the manga. And please NO WEABOO LANGUAGE!**


	10. Rosetta's Diary

After a month of taking care of the puppies they were ready to be adopted and Lucy's belly was starting to show a little more. Joanna gave Lucy the money she worked for, and Lucy used some of it to pay for a train ticket to the peninsula where the cemetery was. As she was riding the train she rubbed her lump and whispered,

"Daddy's going to be okay little one."

Within a few hours Lucy arrived at the peninsula and began to search for the cemetery. Eventually she made it, but the cemetery was so large that it would take her a while to find the right grave.

"It's got to be around here somewhere. But it can't be too hard to find it has to be centuries old."

After searching she came across a grave stone that was cracked and worn out, but it had the writing.

_Here lies Rosetta Lionna._

"Bingo, now to dig her up."

Lucy then used her magic to summon Virgo.

"Open gate of the maiden, Virgo."

"Is it punishment time princess?"

"No, just dig up Rosetta's grave please."

Virgo then used her magic and instantly dug up Rosetta's grave revealing an old coffin. Lucy went inside the hole and opened up the coffin, there she saw Rosetta's skeleton covered in cobwebs, the good part was that the diary was there with her. Carefully, Lucy dusted away the cobwebs and moved the skeletal arms and got the diary. She then put the skeleton back in its original position, closed the coffin, and Virgo helped her out of the hole.

"Thanks Virgo, now put the dirt back on so nobody gets suspicious."

"Yes Princess."

Within seconds the hole was filled.

"Shall I be punished Princess?"

"What for you did a great job?"

Lucy closed the gate,went to the train station, and took the train home. When she got to Magnollia, she rushed to the guild hall and gave the diary to Levy.

"I found the diary, let's see what's inside."

Levy opened the diary but unfortunately it was written in an ancient language.

"DAMNIT! I knew this wouldn't be easy."

"Lucy, it's okay, you've still got time and I can use it to translate this diary's language. I promise I won't let you down."

Lucy smiled,

"Thanks Levy. I guess this also gives me time to look for more jobs and prepare for the baby. I'll see you later."

Lucy then left the guild and got home only to discover that Natsu and Happy were once again invading her room.

"WHAT"S GOING ON HERE?!"

"Calm down Lucy, we're just here with the money."

Happy put down a sac filled with money on her table.

"Oh, sorry, but do you ever think you could use the door for once?"

"We did when we came in. Anyway, we'll see you later."

"Aye."

They said jumping out the window to go home. As soon as they were gone Lucy added up the money and figured that some would be used to help gather things for her baby, while the rest would go to her rent and herself. For the next month she used some of the money she earned to get a crib and a cradle. Eventually she had to go to Magnolia's hospital to see what she was having she even started to wear the Maternity clothing that Virgo made.

"Ms. Heartfilia, we're ready to see you now."

She walked into the room and sat down on a hospital bed. She waited for the doctor and he eventually came in.

"Okay Ms. just lie down on the bed please and I promise that this will be quick."

The doctor was also a wizard but used his for medical purposes. So he used his magic to see Lucy's baby.

"Yes, looks quite healthy, no detectable problems. Would you like to know what you're having?"

Lucy nodded her head.

"You're having a girl."

"Thank you Doctor, I'm so happy to know this."

The doctor turned off his magic, let Lucy get up and said,

"Now, remember to come by within this scheduled time to check up on the little girl, and I'll be sure to tell you your due date."

The Doctor handed Lucy the scheduled date and time on a piece of paper and she went home to see a letter in her mail box. She took it out and read who sent it.

"It's from Levy."

She read the letter.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I figured out the language of the diary and I found answers to who the spirit was, and what happened to the child. I will be at the guild with translations tomorrow and I think this will help Loke._

_Your friend,_

_Levy_

Lucy then started to write a letter to her mom.

_Dear mom,_

_I found out that I'm having a girl, I just feel so happy. Even better, Levy has found out about Rosetta and her family so I know that Loke will be safe. I made a promise to my baby that her father would be okay, and I just got closer to fulfilling that __promise. Any decent celestial wizard would do anything to protect her spirits. I saved Loke before an I'm going to save him again._

_Love,_

_Lucy_

The next day Lucy made it to the guild and met up with Levy in the Library.

"All right Lucy, I found the translations to the diary, and I found some important details. One of them is that the name of the celestial father was Leon. He's described as having long spiky red hair, and that their son resembled his father."

Then it hit Lucy like a ton of bricks.

"Levy, I know who the child is now. Just let me keep those pages and notes and I can use them at Loke's trial."

Levy handed Lucy the notes, and she went home to store them for later.

**I own nothing at all please support the industry by buying the DVDs and the manga. And please NO WEABOO LANGUAGE!**


	11. Spring Festival

Over the next few weeks Lucy had devoted her time learning how to be a good mom. She took on multiple jobs that helped her learn how to take care of children, she even asked Lisanna on what it was like taking care of Happy when she and Natsu were children. At night she would read books on parenting, and sent tips to Loke on how to be a father. He read them every night and always sent Lucy a note saying he couldn't wait to see her again. One day there was a spring festival being held in Magnolia so Lucy took a day off from learning how to be a mom and wanted to enjoy the festival with everyone else. So she got into a maternity yukata Virgo made for her and went out to celebrate the festival. There she met with Natsu and the others.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy."

"Hey Lucy, long time no see."

Said Natsu giving her a hug.

"I thought you weren't going to come to the festival due to your pregnancy."

Commented Gray.

"Come on you two just because she's pregnant doesn't mean she can't have some fun now let's enjoy the festival."

Followed Erza.

"Aye! There's bound to be some yummy fish."

Later she and Team Natsu spent their time having fun, playing games, watching the events, and of course snacking on the food they had. This was seen as good for Lucy since she was still feeding for two. And of course Happy spent most of his time munching on fish and trying to give some to Carla. Eventually, Lucy had some alone time on the side walks near the water, and rubbed her swollen stomach.

"I wish I bought my keys with me, this way your daddy could see us right now."

She then tossed a small flower into the river and watched the ripples. A few seconds later she saw a rippled reflection of something orange and then she saw Loke's face. She turned to her side to see Loke in a yukata standing next to her, she couldn't believe it so she ran because she thought it was all an illusion and that he couldn't be here right now.

"Wait, Lucy don't run."

He started to run after her. Lucy tried to avoid him as much as possible and luckily ran across a parade where Loke was blocked off for a few moments and Lucy managed to loose him arriving to catch her breath in the middle of the bridge just north of the Cathedral. Loke finally caught up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Lucy."

"No, you can't be here, it can't be you."

She said trying to struggle away. Loke caught her into an embrace and Lucy struggled even more Loke loosened his grip slightly only to say.

"If I'm not here then you won't feel this."

He tilted her head up and bound her lips in a passionate kiss where she instantly melted. As they kissed the fire works show started and Loke looked into his lover's eyes filling with tears of joy.

"Loke, I thought that you weren't available."

"It's been more than a week since I last came here, and I'm glad you're enjoying this festival with our baby."

"Are you sure that you still like me? Even though I'm like this?"

"Lucy, I promise you that I will always love you. In fact with you being like this it fits perfectly into the theme of spring, a fertile goddess giving the world new life."

He said hugging her.

"Loke, you're so sweet."

As the hugged Lucy eventually felt something.

"Did you feel that?"

They both said in unison.

"I guess she must know who her father is."

Loke smiled as Lucy said that and placed his hand over the lump.

"However, my trial is in about one week."

"Don't worry I'll come with you and make sure that you get through this. I saved you before, and I made a promise to our baby that you'd be okay. Trust me, like I trust you."

They kissed again, and Loke smiled as he left for the spirit world.

**I own nothing at all please support the industry by buying the DVDs and the manga. And please NO WEABOO LANGUAGE!**


	12. A Lion's Trial

One week after the festival Lucy gathered what she needed and awaited to be let into the spirit world. Virgo then appeared,

"The trial beings now princess, are you ready?"

Lucy nodded and followed Virgo to the celestial world. She was presented in front of a giant judge's bench, with other spirits acting as the audience, while most of Lucy's spirits were the jury. A spirit came in saying,

"All rise for the Celestial Spirit king."

The king arrived in the bench instantly via teleportation.

"You may now sit."

Everyone sat down and the king started to speak,

"Present the defendant, Leo the Lion."

Loke came walking in and sat in the defendant seat.

"Court is now in session. Is the prosecutor here?"

Taurus who was Loke's prosecutor nodded his head.

"And is the defense here?"

Lucy nodded,

"Yes, your highness."

"Prosecutor, you may start."

Taurus started to speak.

"We are gathered here today to bring notice to Leo's crime of getting his mistress Lucy, pregnant with his child. And I am here to proooooove that this Lion is guilty."

The Spirit king turned to Loke and said

"Now I will ask my old friend Leo some questions. But first Leo the Lion, before I ask you these questions do you swear to tell the truth, only the truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I swear."

"Now on to my questions. Is it true that you and the human girl were in a relationship and never told any of us?"

Loke sighed and said,

"Yes, I tired to cover it up because I was afraid of what would happen."

"And you admit that you are the father of the human girl's baby?"

"Yes."

"How do you plead to this action being a crime?"

"I plead not guilty, your highness."

Taurus then got up,

"May I present a reminder of how it's false? I give you exhibit A."

He said pointing at Lucy.

"She is pregnant with his child and he openly admitted it to this court. No doubt that this lion is guilty of committing a crime, especially when it came to touching Lucy's body."

Lucy stood up and shouted,

"Objection! You stare and obsess over my body constantly Taurus, and you're constantly staring at the figures of other girls with large cup sizes. Also, Loke didn't commit any crime at all, he just fell in love, we didn't even think the baby would happen."

Everyone chatted amongst themselves about Lucy's comment.

"Your highness, since when is it a crime to fall in love?"

Everybody began to chat amongst themselves even more and started to argue, so the king banged his gavel.

"Order, order."

Everyone stopped.

"Do you have any witnesses or documents that could prove this?"

Lucy then stepped forward with Levy's notes.

"In fact I do."

The Spirit king raised an eyebrow.

"The defense may proceed."

Lucy gathered the notes and began to speak.

"As mentioned, there has been a human spirit hybrid child born centuries ago. But the evidence I picked up in the last seven months reveals the whereabouts of the child, and what happened to Rosetta and her lover, Leon. Or should I say the first Leo?"

The crowd gasped.

"It says in one of her diary entires that Rosetta had fallen in love with the lion spirit Leo, who at that time also went by the name of Leon. At her time Rosetta's relationship was seen as blasphemous but she and Leon went through whatever it took to stay in their relationship and have their son. When their son was born Rosetta was happy that she didn't die like rumors told her she would. After her son turned a year old she was given a choice, for him to become a celestial spirit or stay human. Rosetta chose for him to be a spirit because she knew that even though she wouldn't live forever, her son had the chance to become immortal and live with Leon in the spirit world so she could summon both of them until the day she died."

Everyone was impressed by the story and the spirit king asked,

"But has this evidence told you who the child is?"

"Yes, and that child is sitting right here."

She said pointing at Loke.

"The child is me? But how come I don't remember a thing?"

Asked Loke in confusion.

"I'm glad you asked that Loke. It says in this section of notes that Rosetta had requested for your memories of being born to a human erased after she died because she felt that if you were to be a spirit you should be happy and learn how to be a real spirit."

Answered Lucy. Loke turned to the spirit king and asked.

"Is this all true?"

The king sighed and said,

"Yes Leo, it's all true that your mother was a human, and your father was the first Leo."

"But what happened to my father?"

Questioned Loke.

"Your father requested for you to be the next Leo since he saw that you surpassed him in everything he could do, and felt that you deserved to be the next Leo. So he requested to stay in the human world protecting Rosetta's friends and family until his magic energy ran out and also asked for your memories of him to be erased as soon as he disappeared in order for you to focus upon becoming the next Leo."

Answered the king.

"So your highness, what would be the final verdict for the defendant?"

Asked Lucy. The spirit king thought for a moment and said,

"Seeing on how you discovered all of this information, and on how determined you are to save Leo. I hereby declare the verdict, Leo the Lion, not guilty."

He banged his gavel,

"Case dismissed."

Loke was then freed from the verdict box and ran into Lucy's arms.

"Thank you again Lucy."

He said kissing her forehead.

"No Loke, Thank you for having faith in me, I fulfilled my promise to protect you and I did that."

She said smiling. Loke then picked her up bridal style and said,

"Come on, let's get you two home."

He exited the spirit world and put Lucy back in her house. As he was about to leave, Lucy grabbed his wrist and said,

"Wait, since we haven't been with each other that much for a while, how about we spend some time together?"

Loke turned around, held her hands and said.

"Of course Lucy."

They both sat on the floor and cuddled in each other's arms. As they were about to kiss Lucy felt something move and gasped.

"I think the baby missed her daddy."

Loke smiled,

"You mean our baby."

He said before kissing the top of her head.

"She always kicks this hard whenever you're around. I guess she missed you."

Loke then splayed his hand over Lucy's lump and said,

"Daddy's here now, and I'll do anything to make you happy."

Lucy smiled as Loke placed his hand over hers.

"She's our little lion cub."

**I own nothing at all please support the industry by buying the DVDs and the manga. And please NO WEABOO LANGUAGE!**


	13. A Cub is Born

Over the next few weeks of her pregnancy Loke temporarily broke his contract with Lucy to stay with her in the human world and help her prepare for the birth of their baby. The guild was also doing their part as well by sending items she would need to take care of her baby. Levy sent Lucy a schedule book to keep track of her baby's life style, Laki sent a few toys she made form her magic for the baby to play with, Mira sent a few pillows for the baby to lay down on, but Lucy's favorite gift from the guild would have to be the stuffed fish toy sent by Natsu and Happy, because it was so simple yet it would be so typical of them to send something like that. The spirits even sent their gifts wool blankets that were made by Aries, sets of clothes made by Virgo, a rocking horse sent by Sagittarius, and a few stuffed toys sent by everyone else.

"Hey Loke, even though we've been receiving these gifts, we still haven't thought of a name for her."

"Well, maybe now is the time to start thinking. At least we know it's a girl so that narrows it down a little bit."

Lucy giggled,

"Okay, let's get started."

She pulled out a pen and paper and began to list down names. As they were thinking of names team Natsu came over for an unexpected visit.

"Hey Luce, just coming over to check on how everything's going?"

Lucy screamed for a second, but then she relaxed and said.

"I'm still waiting, but you can come in if you want to."

Everyone was shocked,

"Oh no! Who are you and what have you done with Lucy?"

Cried Happy.

"Guys, I'm just trying to take it easy since I'm pregnant."

"Well, I hope that you'll help us out with this fish we caught today."

Natsu presented Lucy with a Fish big enough to feed 6 people.

"I guess that'll be today's lunch. I'll see if I can make something out of it."

Said Loke taking the fish.

"Lucy, Do you think some tea will go well with this?"

He asked Lucy.

"Of course Loke, I'll go make some."

As Lucy went to make tea Loke quickly prepared a fish stew and left it alone to cook as he and the rest of Team Natsu started to talk.

"So, living in the human world again?"

Asked Gray.

"Yeah, I temporarily broke my contract with Lucy, and it doesn't really bother me since I've spent three years in the human world before."

"Would this have something to do with you being born from a human?"

Erza asked out of curiosity.

"I guess so, Lucy didn't even think that one year living in the human world was even possible."

Happy then asked,

"So, how long does Lucy have to go?"

"The doctors said she's due in about a week."

Lucy then walked in with the tea.

"I hope this will be good enough."

As everyone sat and started to drink Lucy felt something after the first few sips and fell down.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

She struggled with her breath,

"L-Loke, I think she's here."

"Already, but the doctors said you were due in about a week."

"W-well, the baby wants out today, and I'm petty sure that she know's when to get out."

Lucy started to scream in pain.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Loke quickly turned off the stove and he along with the rest of team Natsu rushed Lucy to the hospital."

When they got to the hospital Lucy was taken into the emergency room, and Loke went in with her. He knew that this was his baby so he wanted to be with Lucy to see it.

"It's okay Lucy I'm here, everything is going to be okay."

Loke said holding her hand.

"E-easy for you to say, you're not the one giving birth!"

She screamed as she tightened her grip on Loke's hand.

"Don't worry sir they always say that."

Said the nurse in the room. The doctor kept on looking over Lucy and felt around to see if she was ready.

"Okay Ms. you are now dilated, you may push now."

Lucy began to push, and push, and push. It went on for a few hours and she almost gave in, but she gave herself one last push and a new set of screams entered the room.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby."

The doctors cut the umbilical cord, cleaned the baby, took footprints, swaddled her and gave her to Lucy. The baby had blonde hair like her mother but there were a few orange streaks. She then opened her eyes to reveal two hazel orbs.

"She's beautiful."

Said Lucy sighing.

"She's ours."

"Loke, we still haven't though up a good name for her."

Loke smiled and said,

"I think this name will do."

He whispered the name into hear ear.

"I like it, we'll go with that."

The doctor walked over to Lucy and asked.

"Excuse me, but what is the name of your baby?"

"We would like to name her, after her grandmother."

One of the doctor's assistants came in and said,

"Sir, we have visitors for Ms. Heartfilia, shall we let them in?"

Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Let them in."

Team Natsu came pouring into the room.

"Hey Lucy,"

Natsu was shushed by one of the nurses. He stated to whisper,

"Oh, sorry, hey Lucy can we see the little girl?"

"Sure, meet our daughter, Layla."

Loke uncovered the blanket and they saw her smile.

"Cute isn't she Happy?"

"Aye."

"Congrats."

"Is it okay if we hold her?"

Asked Erza.

"Sure, just be gentle."

Answered Lucy. Team Natsu really did enjoy holing Layla, but soon it was time for them to leave so they gave Layla back to Lucy as they went home. Loke agreed to renew his contract with Lucy and prepared to return to the spirit world, but before he did that, he saw Lucy and Layla fall asleep, smiled and said.

"I'll see you two in the morning."

And then he left.

**I own nothing at all please support the industry by buying the DVDs and the manga. And please NO WEABOO LANGUAGE!**


	14. Introducing Layla

The next day at the hospital Lucy woke up and Loke was right next to her, but she wasn't holding Layla.

"Loke, where's our baby?"

"Don't worry Lucy, the doctors are just putting some clothes on her and wrapping her up before we go home."

The Doctor came in with Layla wrapped up and fully clothed. Lucy was then transferred to a wheel chair and Loke pushed the chair home. When they got home, Lucy placed Layla in her cradle and Loke put a blanket that Aries made on top of her. Afterwards, Loke made a fresh breakfast for Lucy, knowing that she hadn't eaten properly in a while.

"Thanks Loke, I could barely eat in that hospital."

After breakfast was over Lucy could hear Layla crying, so she went over to see what's wrong. Then she heard a stomach growling.

"Oh you must be hungry aren't you?"

Lucy lifted up her shirt, and let Layla nurse. But saw that Loke came into the room.

"Loke, please this is embarrassing."

She said trying to conceal her breast.

"Lucy, It's okay, I've seen mothers breastfeed before whenever I walked on the streets and it's perfectly natural. Besides, Layla seems to be enjoying it."

After a few moments Layla was burped and then put back in her cradle.

"Well, she certainly likes to eat."

Said Loke giggling.

"That's a good thing, it means she has an appetite. Maybe we can introduce her to the guild when we're ready."

"But for now, let's try and raise her a little more."

*Time skip 3 months later.*

"Are you sure that the guild will like her Lucy?"

"Loke, the guild is like family. Like they wouldn't accept a new member?"

They both walked in and everyone turned their attention to them.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail, I'd like for you to meet our newest family member Layla."

As Lucy showed Laya's faced everyone awed.

"Careful, she's only three months old so one at a time please."

"Congratulations Lucy, she's so cute and little."

Said Levy.

"Yeah, she's very adorable do you think she might be a wizard someday?"

Asked Wendy as she looked.

"I'm not sure since she is part celestial spirit as well. But we did discover that she does have this little quirk."

Layla moved her arms quickly and a small spark flew out.

"She get's these little magic sparks that come and go."

Lucy said. Mira came over to see Layla and asked,

"Are there any other quirks?"

She then felt a piece of her hair being grabbed.

"Yeah, being so young and curious she's a little, grabby."

Answered Loke.

"Come on Layla let go."

She let go of Mira's hair on her father's command, and everyone continued to look at her, pretty soon Natsu and happy were up next.

"He, she's gotten bigger since we've last seen her."

Natsu said smiling.

"Oh, and one thing you should know Natsu is that the little fish toy you and Happy gave her has now become her favorite toy, just look."

Layla turned over to show that she had the fish toy with her the whole time.

"Aww, that's adorable, must be because she's part cat."

Layla then grabbed Happy's tail and he slightly screamed in pain.

"I guess you didn't hear about the grabby part. Layla let go."

Layla then let go of happy's tail. Finally master Makarov got a look at her and he smiled.

"Well, this is what Fairy Tail is all about, welcoming new family members. Lucy, I congratulate you and Loke for bringing in a new member of the Fairy Tail family."

Everyone clapped softly and Lucy was happy that they accepted Layla as part of the family. As she sat down with to cuddle Layla in her arms Reedus couldn't help but smile at the image and paint a picture of the scene. Afterwards, Lucy gave her daughter to Loke and he said.

"I guess its time to show her to the spirit world."

He then transported himself and Layla into the spirit world. Lucy then sighed and said,

"I hope everything goes well."

"Juvia is sure that things will go well. After all Layla is adorable."

"You really think so?"

"Juvia knows so."

When Juvia was walking away from Lucy she had a smirk on her face and thought.

"With a baby belonging to Loke and Lucy, Juvia is sure that Loke will want to marry Lucy. If that happens, Juvia could be invited to the wedding, and catch the bouquet, and that would mean Gray will belong to Juvia."

Natsu then walked to Lucy and asked,

"So Lucy, does this mean Team Natsu is back?"

"Yeah, but their might be a bit of a problem. I don't know who could watch over her while we're out at work."

Lisanna then stepped forward and said,

"I could watch over her, after hatching Happy I've always wanted to try and take care of a real baby."

"Thanks Lisanna, I just hope that Layla won't be too much of a hassle for you."

"It's okay, I'm sure that with proper instructions I could be great at watching over her."

Cana dropped her barrel and said,

"Okay, we get it taking care of kids is nice and all, so how about relax with a nice drink?"

"Cana, I'm nursing I still can't drink."

Cana sighed and said,

"Again, I'm never having kids for that reason. If I can't go a day without booze I'd die."

Then she continued to drink. After the day was over Lucy went home to find Loke in her room gently rocking Layla to sleep while a recording of Lyra's music was being used as a lullaby. As soon as she fell asleep, Loke put Layla in her crib, put her blanket over her, and gave her fish plush toy to hold.

"Sweet dreams."

As he walked out of the room and closed the door Lucy gave him a hug and said.

"You're so good with her. So, how did the other spirits react to Layla?"

Loke kissed her cheek and said,

"They loved seeing her, they pretty much had the same reaction as the guild, all thought I should have warned a few of them about the grabby part before she started."

"Really? What happened?"

***FLASHBACK***

"Now careful, she's only three months old."

"Big brother, is there anything we should worry about?"

Asked Virgo, Layla then saw Taurus' tail moving right in front of her grabbed the end and gave it a tug.

"Mooooooo, that little girl has got a bit of a grip."

"I should've explained the grabby part before I allowed you to see her."

He looked down at his daughter

"Layla let go sweetie."

She then let go.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Really? She did that with his tail?"

"Yeah, and then a small spark hit Aquarius. The whole thing was pretty funny if you were there to see it."

Lucy giggled.

"Anyway, let's have some dinner, I'm getting hungry."

So they had dinner as Layla slept. After dinner Lucy wrote down some pages in her novel, then they both played with Layla after she woke up form her nap. Then they bathed, diapered, and clothed Layla before putting her back to bed. Afterwards, Lucy went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. Before going to bed she gave Loke a kiss and whispered,

"You're such a good father."

"And you're a great mother and girlfriend."

He gave her another kiss.

"Goodnight Lucy."

He looked at Layla sleeping,

"And a good night to

He then returned to the spirit world and Lucy fell asleep. As he was in the spirit world he looked at a small box and thought to himself,

"Maybe I should wait a little bit more before I ask her, we're so busy with Layla right now it will be nearly impossible until she's a bit older."

**I own nothing at all please support the industry by buying the DVDs and the manga. And please NO WEABOO LANGUAGE!**


	15. Raising Layla

For the most part, Lucy really did enjoy being a mom and Loke also enjoyed being a father, they felt that raising a baby together helped they're bonding time. Loke even thought that Lucy being a mom made her look cute. Occasionally Lucy got a day off from work so she and Loke used this day to spend time with Layla.

"Where's my little girl?"

Lucy said walking near Layla's crib. Inside she saw her daughter snuggled up holding her favorite fish toy that Happy gave her. As Layla heard her mother's voice she slowly woke up.

"There's my Layla. Ready to have a nice day with mommy and daddy?"

Layla simply smiled and made the little sounds she could.

"Gah, gah, bah."

Lucy picked her up and said,

"I'll take that as a yes. But first let's eat you look hungry."

She then heard a voice that said,

"And so do you Lucy."

"Loke, what are you doing here?"

He smiled and said,

"I'm making breakfast for you, and you did say you wanted Layla to have a nice day with mommy AND daddy. Also, this is all for you my dear, I already ate in the spirit world, so enjoy."

Lucy giggled.

"Of course I did, and thanks for making breakfast for me."

Lucy walked over to Loke and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then gave him Layla to hold, as she ate Loke used one of her rattles and began to play with her. Needless to say, she was easily amused and he was happy that his daughter was something so cute, but when Layla grabbed his sunglasses this made him a bit unhappy about her grabby part.

"Come on sweetie those belong to daddy."

He said before she dropped them. As he picked them up and put them back on his face Lucy said,

"Loke, Layla just likes seeing her father's eyes too, after all they're her own eyes. Besides its time for her breakfast too."

Loke then handed Layla over to Lucy.

"Now, I just need to get you in the right position."

Lucy placed Layla's head by her breasts she opened up her shirt and Layla immediately began to nurse.

"You must have been really hungry, weren't you?"

Lucy said in a slight baby talk voice. Layla continued to nurse and Lucy sat in a chair while still holding her. After a few minutes Layla was done suckling, and Lucy put one of the pacifiers in her mouth. At this point she just cuddled with her as she wrapped Layla in a blanket. She then decided,

"Since it's such a nice day how about we go for a nice walk and take Layla with us?"

"That's a great idea, I'll get Layla's carriage ready."

As Loke got the carriage ready, Lucy changed Layla, got her into clean clothes, placed her in the carriage, put her baby bag underneath, and they went out. As they were walking Lucy gently pushed the carriage to make sure that Layla wouldn't get too uncomfortable, and eventually Natsu and Happy bumped into them.

"Hey, Lucy, Loke I see you have the day off too."

"Aye, and it seems Layla has gotten bigger."

Lucy shushed them and said,

"Natsu, you've got to be quiet around Layla she's only about four months old and she might be sensitive to loud noises, especially when she's asleep."

Layla began to yawn and shifted her eyes toward's happy, she smiled and began reaching for his tail.

"It looks like she really likes playing with your tail Happy. I guess you kinda missed the grabby part we mentioned a while back."

Said Loke.

"It's okay Loke, I actually think it's kinda cute."

He said while moving his tail like a toy. Layla continued to play with it as Natsu and Lucy started a conversation.

"So what's it been like raising her for the past four months?"

"It's been pretty new for the both of us, but we enjoy raising her. Sure it was a bit of a hassle at first, but we're used to it now. In fact Loke and I feel Layla has improved our relationship, we actually spend most our time raising her together. We also found out that she really likes snuggling up under her blankets with the little fish toy, and she really likes to nap."

"I see, well we'd better go going Happy. We need to do some training before we get back to work."

"Aye, bye Layla."

Layla smiled and simply made cute noises. When they left Loke and Lucy continued their walk and eventually made it to the forest. Lucy figured it would be a nice place to take a rest stop.

"A perfect place to relax a little. Loke, do you think that you could get one of Layla's blankets out?"

"Sure Lucy, I'll even get that little fish toy too."

As Lucy sat down under a tree Loke got the blanket and toy. Layla was immediately wrapped in the blanket, and she also grabbed the fish toy. Of course despite having the toy she did her favorite thing, napping. Lucy herself was pretty tired so she decided to take a nap along with her as well. As for Loke he just couldn't get over how cute the scene was.

"They both look so cute when they're asleep. I only wonder when the time will be right for me to ask her. Ah well, the baby comes first."

Loke sat next to Lucy and she started tilting herself towards him, Loke caught her just in time and rested her head on his lap. He looked down to see that they were both smiling while they were asleep. He petted her head softly and thought,

"I'm really lucky to have such a perfect girlfriend and daughter."

He kissed her forehead and smiled as she and Layla continued to cuddle sleep. After a while Lucy woke up and placed Layla back in her carriage, they continued their walk until sunset, at this point they bumped into Juvia.

"Hello Lucy, Juvia notices that Lucy is out with Loke and Layla. Layla is so cute, and so happy that Lucy is not a love rival for Gray anymore."

Lucy sighed with frustration and said,

"That never really happened in the first place."

"And I don't think it ever will, Layla is really helping us work together as a couple, especially when it comes to our relationship."

Followed Loke. Juvia started to blush and said,

"Juvia can only imagine if she had a relationship like this with Gray."

She started to imagine what she described.

_"Juvia darling, how's our baby?"_

_Asked Fantasy Gray._

_"He's doing fine Gray, in fact he's bought Juvia and Gray together in a way that wasn't even possible. Let's give him a little brother or sister."_

_He put his hand on Juvia's shoulder and said,_

_"We'll have as many as you want my love."_

As the fantasy ended Juvia was wrapped in her fantasy of having a baby with Gray. Only to be interrupted when Layla grabbed part of her shirt.

"I should have warned you about the grabby part. Layla, let go sweetie."

She let go of Juvia' shirt and Juvia smiled at how cute Layla was.

"She's still such a cute little girl. Juvia can only hope to have a cute little baby like her someday."

"I'm sure you will, anyway we'd better get home. It's almost time for her dinner."

Said Loke. They both went home and Lucy breast fed Layla in her room as Loke went to the spirit world to get ingredients for dinner. Within seconds he returned with everything he needed and began to prepare dinner. As he was preparing dinner Lucy finished nursing Layla for the night and got Plue out to play with her. Needless to say Plue did like playing with Layla.

"Gah, gah."

Layla began to move her arms as she played and Plue just did little dances. Lucy thought it was so adorable. Pretty soon Loke had dinner ready for both of them so she left Layla to play with Plue as they ate. After they finished Lucy went to take a bath, Loke changed Layla and gently rocked her to sleep as Lucy was bathing. When she was finally asleep, he put her back in the crib gave her a kiss on the forehead, gave her, her favorite fish toy, and put the blankets on top of her. He stood near the door shut off the light and said,

"Goodnight sweetie."

Then he kept the door slightly opened so Lucy would be able to hear her. Lucy was soon spotted writing her novel, when she noticed Loke she quickly covered it up and said,

"No peeking Loke."

"Why would I? A celestial spirit like me would never break a promise to his holder, especially if that holder is my girlfriend."

He said before kissing her cheek.

"Well, its best you get back to the spirit world, I might need you for tomorrow, so goodnight."

He gave her one last kiss and said,

"Goodnight Lucy."

Then faded into the spirit world. Lucy spent a couple of hours writing her novel pages, then got ready for bed.

** I own nothing at all please support the industry by buying the DVDs and the manga. And please NO WEABOO LANGUAGE!**


	16. A New Contract Proposed

As time passed Lucy did manage to get back to work with Team Natsu and still found time to raise Layla. Time even proved that Lisanna was great at watching over her, even if she did continue to be grabby, especially with the exceed's tails.

"You know she's actually cuter when she's like this."

Said Carla hovering over a sleeping Layla.

"Carla, you've got to be careful with your tail around her, remember she's."

Layla then grabbed Carla's tail and she let out a small scream as it was being pulled.

"Grabby, come on Layla let go of the tail."

She let go of Carla's tail but started batting at the ribbon.

"I certainly hope she doesn't wind up reckless."

"Carla, Relax she's only a baby it's natural for her to act like this."

Said Wendy. Then Layla started crying.

"Oh, no what's wrong with her?"

Lisanna began to check everything to see what was wrong, she knew that Layla was fed,burped, and changed, so it wasn't from being hungry, having gas, or a dirty diaper. She also knew that she just had a nap recently so she couldn't have been cranky, and she just stopped playing with Carla's tail so she couldn't have been bored.

"I wonder what's wrong? I'm doing everything right?"

Lisanna also noticed that Layla's crying was different. Fortunately, Levy then came in and said,

"Wait, I think I might know what's going on. Lisanna, let me look in the bag Lucy gave you."

Levy then pulled out a ring toy and put it near Layla's mouth seeing her instantly chew on it.

"She's teething, I guess we'd better tell Lucy as soon as she get's back."

As if on cue team Natsu returned, and Lucy went to Lisanna to pick Layla up.

"Hey Lisanna, how was Layla?"

"She was such a good girl Lucy. However, just now she's starting to teeth."

Lucy gasped in excitement,

"Really? My little girl is getting her teeth? Let me see."

Lucy used a clean cloth and opened Layla's mouth to reveal a small fang like tooth coming in.

"I"m so proud of her, she's starting to grow teeth, and I can see that she gets this tooth from her father."

Lucy gave the toy back to Layla and she continued to chew on it.

"I guess its time to take her home, thanks Lisanna."

She said as she started to walk home.

"You're welcome Lucy."

Lisanna said waving Lucy goodbye. As Lucy walked home with Layla in her arms she looked at her and smiled.

"You're only about eight months old yet you're getting your teeth, I bet your daddy would be proud of you."

She then heard a voice from behind that asked,

"Why wouldn't I be?"

She turned around to see Loke right behind her.

"Loke, I thought that you were in the spirit world resting."

"Why wouldn't I want to come out to see my perfect girlfriend and daughter?"

"You're so sweet."

She said kissing his cheek. He blushed and said,

"So, she's starting to get her teeth?"

"Hmm hmm, it's a little fang tooth just like yours. But we might have to start paying attention to this. I read that teething for a baby can actually be pretty painful if not treated."

"Lucky for you I got some clove oil that we can mix with olive oil and rub it on her gums if she's feeling uncomfortable."

"Thinking ahead are we? You really are being a good father."

As soon as the arrived home Lucy lied down on the bed and took a nap with her baby. Loke looked at both of them and thought,

"They're both so cute when they nap like that."

The next day was a day off for Lucy so Loke stepped out of the spirit world to see how things were going at the guild. Since he knew Lucy wouldn't be with him today he went to the guild to talk to Lucy's team.

"Hey Loke, how's being a dad?"

Asked Natsu.

"You get used to it the more you take care of the baby. Also, I kinda want to ask a favor for you guys."

"Really? So what do you want to do?"

Asked Gray.

"Gray, you're clothes."

Commented Erza. Gray was shocked and looked around for his clothing.

"I need you guys to listen to this, come close."

Loke then whispered everything to Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Erza.

"So tonight's going to be the night?"

Asked Natsu.

"Yeah, and I need you guys to help me out with it."

Juvia overheard their conversation and asked,

"What does Loke need help with? Juvia can certainly help you."

He whispered what was going on into her ear and Juvia smiled.

"Juvia will certainly help you with this."

She then thought,

"With Lucy out of the way Gray will finally be Juvia's, and only Juvia's."

**_LATER THAT__ DAY_**

As Lucy was playing with Layla Loke came in with a bouquet of roses.

"Loke, what's with the roses?"

"It's been a while since we've had time for you and I Lucy, so tonight do you want to go out? I've reserved a table at this great restaurant and I've already asked Virgo to watch over Layla."

"Of course Loke, just let me get ready to prepare for the night."

Lucy then started to pack a bag for Virgo to bring with her to the spirit world including all of the essentials Layla would need, extra diapers, cleaning supplies, hair brushes, bottles, toys, clothes, a blanket, food, and pouches of breast milk that Lucy had stored. Loke then took Layla to the spirit world and gave her to Virgo. As Virgo started to watch over Layla Loke got ready for his date with Lucy. As soon as he was ready he waited for Lucy to open his gate.

"Why am I feeling nervous? I'm the leader of the Zodiac and Lucy's boyfriend, why am I scared?"

He thought to himself. Soon he was summoned in front of Lucy wearing her favorite red dress, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked.

"So what are you waiting for? Let's go."

He snapped out of the trance and walked Lucy to the restaurant. When they got there he was guided to the top floor seating.

"Loke, this looks very expensive how did you afford it?"

"I saved up some money I made during my human years. I figured that tonight would be a good night to use it."

As dinner went on Natsu and the others were outside.

"Okay, Loke's inside with Lucy, everyone remember what to do?"

"Aye!"

They said in unison.

"Loke told us when he gives the signal it's when we start. And the signal is when he's out on the balcony of the restaurant with Lucy and says the words "Look out there and tonight will be even better." Or something along those lines."

"Okay, but what time did he say to get in position flame brain?"

Asked Gray.

"What did you just call me ice stripper?"

"I said flame brain."

"ENOUGH YOU TWO! LOKE IS COUNTING ON US FOR TONIGHT AND I WON'T HAVE EITHER OF YOU SCREW THIS UP!"

Shouted Erza instantly breaking them up.

"Natsu, would you please tell Juvia the time in which we should get in position?"

Asked Juvia.

"I think he said around eightish. We've got time, we'll get in position five minutes before hand and when he says the signal line we start."

Back in the restaurant Loke and Lucy were really enjoying their meals but made sure that she had sparkling cider instead of champagne. Lucy was thankful for this since she was still breast feeding Layla. After they were done eating and paying for their meal Loke took Lucy out on the balcony to look at the view.

"Wow, Magnolia looks so pretty at night form this view."

Said Lucy.

"But it's not as beautiful as you Lucy."

He said pushing a tuft of hair away form her face.

"It's really been a great night Loke, even the moon is out with the stars."

Loke then turned Lucy to the view and said,

"Look out there and tonight will be even better."

In the distance Natsu heard Loke's voice.

"Okay, get into positions that's the signal."

"Aye!"

As they got into position Lucy asked Loke.

"Better? How?"

Pretty soon Natsu breathed letters in fire that said, "LUCY." Then Gray and Juvia used their magic to create the word "WILL." Erza arranged her swords to create the word "YOU." Finally Loke used his light magic and created the last words "MARRY ME?" Lucy gasped at the site and asked.

"Are, you serious?"

He stood on one knee opened up a box and showed Lucy a beautiful silver ring with a ruby in the center.

"I am serious, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me Lucy, the day you saved my life, the day you became my girlfriend, and the day we had Layla, were the moments I knew that you would be the perfect girl. I've dated women in those three years before you saved me to distract myself form Karen, but they only liked me for my looks, and you were also the first celestial wizard I wasn't afraid to talk to and actually treated me like a friend. So please, I want to establish a new contract with you in the future, not as just a spirit, but as your husband. So, will you marry me Lucy?"

Tears of joy began to roll down her face and she instantly jumped into his arms screaming,

"YES!"

After Loke put the ring on Lucy's finger they locked lips in a passionate kiss, it was the perfect way to end the night and start their engagement.

**I own nothing at all please support the industry by buying the DVDs and the manga. And please NO WEABOO LANGUAGE!**


	17. The New Contract

After Lucy got engaged to Loke they had started to plan for the wedding with some help from the rest of the guild, while trying to keep up their work, and taking care of Layla.

"Oh Loke, just look at this dress it's so pretty, but so is this one, I don't know which one I should pick."

She said flipping through a magazine.

"Lucy, I know that you would look beautiful in just about anything you wear."

Lucy blushed at the comment.

"Easy for you to say, all you need is one outfit. Also, who are you planning to invite to the wedding? There are actually wizards form other guilds coming to our wedding thanks to Makarov spreading the news."

"Well, I am certain that all of your spirits are coming, but I kinda forgot who will be who at the wedding."

"That's not a problem, I've got the list we made right here."

Lucy presented Loke with a list of people they picked to be a part of the wedding.

_Best Man:Natsu_

_Maid of Honor: Erza_

_Bride's maids: Juvia, Levy, Virgo, Aries, Lisanna, Mira, Bisca_

_Groom's men: Gray, Elfman, Capricorn, Cancer, Sagittarius, Gajeel, Alzack_

_Flower girls: Wendy, Carla, Asuka_

_Ring bearer: Happy_

"It's a good thing you kept that thing. I can't believe where we'd be if we lost it. But are you sure that a married woman can be a bride's maid?"

"I think so Loke, just as long as the flower girls are not married it's okay."

Lucy then looked at the clock.

"I'd better got to work Loke, so its best for you to go back in the spirit world."

Loke gave her a kiss and closed his gate. Meanwhile Lucy got Layla's stuff, put her in her carriage and she went to the guild. When she got to the guild she gave Layla to Lissana and looked at the request board to find that there was nothing there for her to take that would help with her rent.

"I guess all of the good ones were taken. Ah well, might as well spend a day at the guild with her."

She then got out Layla's blanket and put it over her as she was napping in her portable seat.

"So Lucy, when are you and Loke getting married?"

"It will be in August so we've got time to plan, and this also leaves us time for Layla to get a little bit older before the wedding and to wean her from being breast fed. Are you sure that you're okay with me choosing you as one of my bride's maids?"

"Don't worry Lucy, I've always wanted to be part of a wedding."

"I just hope I can pick the right dresses for everyone."

As they were talking Layla slowly woke up and noticed the exceeds were at her level, she then started to make noises with her mouth. Lucy heard the noises and turned to her.

"I think she's about to say her first word. I better get Loke. Open, gate of the Lion, Loke."

"What is it Lucy? And why are we at the guild?"

"There's no time to explain that right now Layla is about to talk."

Layla started to stutter and then she started to sound out a letter slowly she said the word,

"K.. , kitty."

She then pointed her arm at Happy and said again,

"Kitty."

Happy hovered over to her and said,

"I guess she likes me."

Layla then grabbed Happy's arms and hugged him while saying,

"Kitty."

The entire guild awed at the sight but her mother did have to tell her to let go. Pretty soon Layla started to cry but Loke figured out what she wanted.

"Lucy I think we should let her play with Happy."

"Okay she can play. Happy come here, Layla wants to play with you."

"Aye!"

Happy then walked over to Layla's blanketed area.

"Just remember to be gentle with her, she's only a baby."

She said letting Layla out of her carrier and Happy used his tail for Layla to play with. As that was going on Layla was playing with Happy's tail like a cat toy while saying,"Kitty." Needless to say Happy and Layla became good friends. As time passed Layla eventually learned how to walk a little bit and Lucy did manage to wean her from breast milk and put her on regular milk, baby food, and soft snacks like puddings and breads, but she still wasn't ready for most solid foods. Eventually she had her first birthday and Lucy was so proud of herself and Loke for helping her baby grow like this. But they had also used their time to prepare for the wedding, and after choosing the right kind of cake, place to have a reception, outfits, place to have the honeymoon, bachelor and bachelorette parties, and rehearsals, eventually came the big day.

"Well, this is it. I've always loved Lucy and from this moment on will be my last day of bachelorhood."

He thought as he adjusted the flower on his tuxedo's white coat.

"Don't be nervous man, you look great."

Natsu said smiling.

"I guess you're right, and thank you for being my best man."

As the wedding started Loke and Natsu entered through the side and waited on the right for everyone to arrive before Lucy did. The wedding took place in the town's cathedral and it was filled with guests from guilds all around Fiore and the spirit world, fortunately every spirit used their own magic to arrive along with the help of the spirit king since no spirit would want to miss the wedding of the Zodiac's leader. As for Layla she sat in the seat close to her father and quietly watched. The Cathedreal was also decorated with flowers many of them were Delphiniums and Poppy flowers to represent the months of July and August, which were the months associated with Leo along with July being the month for Lucy's birthday. For his tuxedo Loke wore white with a silver tie, as did Natsu but it was black with a bow tie and he was as always, wearing his scarf. Pretty soon the grooms men and bride's maids came down the aisle. The bride's maids were wearing beautiful satin blue dresses and waited on the left side, while the groom's men all wore black and waited on the right.

"Juvia is so happy, Juvia can only imagine what her wedding with Gray will be like one day."

She thought as she looked at Gray. She blushed at just the thought of her and Gray getting married. As Lyra played her music Loke was still a little nervous but his groomsmen did give him some pep talk.

"Leo, don't be scared, you're our leader and I know that you can do this."

Said Capricorn.

"Yeah, be a man already."

Commented Elfman.

"I've seen you with so many girls during your old years when you were just a wizard and you're getting nervous over one? I know you can do this man."

Said Gray. The talk did settle Loke down a little but he still waited anxiously for his bride. Pretty soon Erza walked down the aisle as the maid of honor and within a few minutes Wendy, Carla, and Asuka walked down throwing rose petals. After everyone was at the altar Lyra started to strum "Here Comes the Bride" as the doors opened up. Lucy walked down the aisle with her face covered by her veil, and wore a beautiful strapless wedding dress that made her beauty stand out from everyone else in the cathedral. She was also carrying a bouquet that had red roses, forget me nots, calla lilies, and baby's breath. OF course Lucy did stick with the traditions of being a bride, something old, her blue hair ribbon that she wore on her wrist, something new, her wedding dress, something borrowed, a silver necklace decorated with rubies and peridots that was given to Erza one time after she completed a mission, and something blue, her hair ribbon covered that part. Half of her hair was put up into a bun, while the other half stayed down, and was complemented by a tiny silver tiara. She finally met with Loke at the altar and faced him. Then the wedding started when the minister of the cathedral started to say the words.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of the celestial spirit, Leo and the celestial wizard, Lucy Heartfilia. If there are any reasons why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

Taurus wanted to raise his hand but he resisted since he knew that he couldn't be happy if Lucy wasn't. After a few minutes nobody objected so the ceremony they were given permission to say their vows and Loke lifted her veil to reveal her face was done with subtle makeup except for her obviously ruby red lips, and hint of blush, he thought that he was so lucky to marry someone so beautiful. He then started to speak.

"Lucy, today I am here to establish a new contract with you, not as your celestial spirit, but as your husband. You're the first celestial spirit mage I have trusted since that fateful day with Karen, and the only girl who I've wanted to stay in a relationship with because you treat me like a friend. You've saved my life, and I became a knight in shining armor to the most beautiful princess I ever knew and I had the world's most beautiful baby girl with you. As we were raising Layla I knew from the start that we would be married someday, so as I marry you I vow to still be your knight in shining armor, not only protecting you from physical harm but protecting your heart as well."

Then it was Lucy's turn,

"Loke, when I first met you I thought that you would be just another flirt, but then came that night I found out more about you. You understand me more than most guys do, and you love me for who I am and not just my looks. But what I really love about you is your devout loyalty. I have never met anyone so loyal in my life before, and you stuck by my side ever since you made a contract with me, ever since we began our relationship, and ever since we had Layla. I am now ready to make a new contract with you as your wife, so I vow to still be the girl you know and love and to keep you and Layla closer to me."

Then the minister asked,

"May I have the rings?"

Happy came floating down carrying the rings on a pillow and gave them to Loke and Lucy. Both of them put the rings on each of their hands and were asked.

"Leo, Do you take Lucy to be your wife?"

Loke smiled and responded,

"I do."

"And do you Lucy, take Leo to be your husband?"

Lucy also smiled and said,

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

As soon as those words were said Loke and Lucy were wrapped in the most passionate kiss of their lives. As their lips parted everyone cheered and Layla quickly walked over to see her mom and dad. When she arrived Lucy picked her up and hugged her. Not much later as they were walking outside Loke picked her up and carried Lucy bridal style towards the carriage. Fortunately for them, Reedus was there and painted a picture of them walking out of the cathedral. As they got in the carriage they went off to where the reception was going to be held. And where else would it be held other than the guild hall? Need it be said that after the rehearsed speeches were over the hall went into a complete party mode. They didn't need to worry about Layla since she was in another room playing with Happy. As the reception went on Lucy didn't mind how it went at all since it was Fairy Tail and Lucy wouldn't have it any other way. But things did get a little hasty when it came time to toss the bouquet.

"Okay, single girls of the guild get ready it's the bouquet toss."

Announced Sam. Instantly nearly every girl who was single stood a few feet in front of Lucy. Lucy took a deep breath, readied herself, and tossed the bouquet behind her. Needless to say there would have been a lot less competition if she was throwing a giant piece of meat to a bunch of hungry wild cats. As she turned around she witnessed women fighting over the bouquet and nearly ripping each other to shreds until the bouquet landed in Alzack's hands. He giggled for a second but Bisca snatched it and said,

"He's already married."

And threw it back in, pretty soon girls were fighting over the bouquet again until Lisanna caught it and was announced as the winner. She then smiled and winked at Natsu. As the night went on Loke went up to the room where Happy and Layla were.

"Hey Happy, how about you come down with us? We're about to have cake."

"Really? But what about Layla?"

He giggled and said,

"Bring her with you I wouldn't want my daughter to miss any cake."

Happy turned to Layla and asked.

"Want to have some cake?"

Layla nodded and said,

"Yes kitty."

Happy then hovered down stairs and used his tail to carry Layla to her mother.

"Hey Layla, I guess you wanted some cake didn't you?"

Layla simply smiled and nodded. Then her mother gave her a small piece of cake which she really enjoyed. A few minutes later Loke came around and said,

"Lucy, you've got to go outside right now."

As she went out side carrying Layla she and Loke saw the Leo constellation shining brightly, it seemed to be perfect for the wedding night.

"Look Layla, its daddy's constellation. Maybe if you want to you can join me in the spirit world someday."

She looked down at his daughter and she smiled. Lucy knew that it was time for her and Loke to leave for their honeymoon so she gave Layla to Virgo and she and Loke left for their honeymoon at the beach resort she and team Natsu went to seven years ago. As they left Virgo took Layla into the spirit world and the rest of the guild waved goodbye to the happy couple.

***Let's just say that this story takes place after the grand magic games and they used the money they won to rebuild the guild hall to look like it did in the fighting festival arc, and thanks to being named the most powerful guild in Fiore most of their members came back. I own nothing at all please support the industry by buying the DVDs and the manga. And please NO WEABOO LANGUAGE!**


	18. Important update

Lucy looked at the screen in front of her.

"Hey guys look at this."

She then tapped the screen. Natsu then said,

"And who's that in front of us?"

"I think they're reading everything we say."

Remarked Gray.

"Aye, and it seems that there's a note here too."

Said Happy pointing to the piece of paper. Erza then went to the note and picked it up.

"There's something written on here."

_Dear readers,_

_I am sorry about this but since my college semester is starting right now I won't be able to be on as often as I used to be. So updates will be a little slower than usual so I am asking everyone to be patient. I am deeply sorry but that's school for you._

_From,_

_The Author_

__"I get it, it's a message from the author. Well all in all I think she's trying to say she's sorry and I guess we should be okay with that."

Said Lucy.


	19. The Honeymoon

When Lucy and Loke got to Akane resort Loke immediately carried Lucy all the way to their hotel room. It was a first class room that everyone in the guild pitched into that allow them to stay for about two weeks. He put his wife down and he opened up the curtains to the room.

"Loke, it's beautiful here."

"Only the best should be used for my wife. So what do you say we do first? A day out at the beach, time in the casino, or just spending the entire day with me?"

He said with a grin on his face.

"How about I go in the bathroom while I change for the beach?"

"Okay, I'll just close the curtains and change as well."

With that they both changed into their swimsuits. Loke just wore green trunks while Lucy got into her white bikini.

"Come on, let's get down before the sun sets."

Said Lucy grabbing his hand. So they went down to the beach of the resort and spent most of the day having a good time, swimming in the water, resting near the shore, or just taking a walk when the sun started to set. After the beach they went to the casino and had a great time playing the games they had there. As the days of their honeymoon passed Loke figured that he would do something special for Lucy during the last days of their Honeymoon. Luckily the resort was having a ball so he took her out dancing for the night.

"Lucy, Are you getting ready my dear?"

"Just a bit more time Loke."

After about five minutes Lucy came out and he was once again presented with Lucy in her red dress that she wore on the night of their engagement. She figured that it would be perfect for dancing and Loke knew that she would always look beautiful in that dress. He then held out his hand and said,

"Shall we?"

She put her hand in his and said,

"Yes, I'd love to."

They soon went downstairs to the ballroom of the hotel and they immediately started dancing. It was just like on their wedding day, slow, sweet, and romantic. As Lucy started to rest her head on Loke's chest he got an idea.

"Lucy, how about we go somewhere a little more private?"

She agreed but wondered where he was taking her. She got her answer when the approached a gazebo just a short distance from the ballroom. The scenery was also prefect for the evening, a full moon reflecting off of the ocean's small waves. Loke and Lucy began to dance under the moonlight and she felt as if she was floating on air. She didn't want the dancing to stop and held her husband tight. Loke then took this opportunity and passionately kissed Lucy underneath the moonlit sky. They started to gaze in each other's eyes and Loke lifted her carrying her bridal style back to their room as soon as the ball was over.

"Oh Loke, thank you for such a great time, it was so romantic."

She then kissed Loke on the lips.

"Anything for my perfect wife. Also, while we were out I asked the hotel staff to make some arrangements."

As he opened up the bedroom door Lucy saw that the bed was sprinkled with rose petals, was surrounded by candles that left the room smelling like cinnamon and lavender, and also had a champagne bottle right next to it.

"It's been a while my dear. Also, I know that you just finished your cycle yesterday so we won't have to worry about you getting pregnant again."

"Loke dear, let me get ready first."

Lucy then went into the walk in closet of their room to go change while Loke closed the curtains to ensure some privacy. Five minutes later she came out wearing nothing but a sexy translucent lingerie dress, matching lace trimmed stockings held by a garter belt, and a lacey thong.

"I'm ready now."

Loke's jaw dropped at the sight of his own wife, and his heart skipped a beat. Sure he's seen her naked, but did she ever look sexy in that outfit.

"I guess you like what you see Loke."

Lucy then walked toward's her husband and kissed his lips passionately. He instantly melted in the kiss and began to wrap his arms around Lucy. As they parted Lucy removed his shades.

"How many times do I have to say it Loke? You look so much more handsome when you show me your eyes, don't hide them from me."

She placed them down on the night stand right next to the bed and continued to kiss him. Things got a little more interesting as Loke turned it into a French kiss and Lucy began to strip him of his coat, shirt, and tie. Lucy then started to kiss his neck, but Loke guided his hands toward's Lucy's garter belt and unhooked it form her stockings. Loke then began to kiss her neck and even left a mark to let everyone who saw her know that she was his. Slowly the stripped each other of their clothes until the room's entire floor was coated with their clothing and were left completely naked in each other's arms.

"It's amazing that even though you had Layla over a year ago, you're still the sexiest woman I know."

He said as he glided his hands up and down Lucy's body.

"I could say the same for you, except you're a man."

Said Lucy before pulling him into another kiss. When the kiss broke Loke placed his head between her breast and started to nibble them. He then found a sweet spot and Lucy moaned.

"Oh Loke, I really missed it when you did that. But did you also miss this?"

Lucy guided her hands towards his member and rubbed it, soon she began to play with the tip making him moan back.

"Damn, I missed that so did you miss this?"

He grabbed Lucy's breasts from behind and began to squeeze and push them.

"Oh, oh, oh, Loke stop it. But did you also miss this?"

Lucy began to rub his manhood in between her fingers and then began to slowly move her whole hand up and down his shaft. Loke's face turned beet red.

"Ngh, y-you know me too well Lucy."

Lucy then grinned and huskily whispered.

"I'm just getting started."

"Well, so am I."

Said Loke with a feral grin. For a while Loke and Lucy were teasing and touching each other's parts and they enjoyed every second of it, rubbing, sucking, licking, and nibbling it was pure bliss. As the rubbing, sucking, licking, and nibbling continued for a while eventually Loke put himself on top of her.

"It's been a while, so I'll stop if you feel uncomfortable."

Loke inserted himself into Lucy and she squeaked at the feeling, oh how she missed this.

"L-Loke! This feels so good."

Loke began to go soft and slow and Lucy moaned with every movement, soon she demanded.

"Faster, oh, Loke you really are a lion."

Loke started to thrust faster into his wife and Lucy began to feel immense pleasure. He hit her G-spot and she screamed his name in pleasure as her walls tightened around her husband's shaft and Loke began to scream Lucy's name as he went deeper. It went on and on until they both climaxed and fell into each other's arms. Loke then gave Lucy a lick on the neck and nibbled her again as they were captured by the scent of the candles and musky sex.

"Oh, Loke that was amazing."

"I'm amazed that you're still able to do this, I thought that after having a baby things wouldn't be as fun."

"Loke, Just because we have Layla doesn't mean we can't have any fun. Now let's enjoy the last days of our Honeymoon before we go home."

"Okay Lucy."

He said giving her one more kiss.

**In the spirit world**

As Layla was being watched over she was starting to cry.

"Little princess, why are you sad?"

Asked Virgo. Layla held up her favorite fish toy and said,

"Kitty play."

Virgo tried to figure out what she was trying to say.

"But that's not a cat, that's a fish."

Layla held the toy up again,

"Kitty."

"I don't understand what's going on."

Capricorn came over and said,

"Virgo, you seem to be having trouble with Layla, what's wrong?"

"She keeps on saying kitty while holding up a fish toy."

Plue then walked over to the bag Lucy gave Virgo and reached in to find a picture of Team Natsu at her wedding. When he gave the picture to Virgo he pointed at Happy in the picture.

"Puun, Puu."

"I get it now, the little princess wants to play with Happy."

Gemini came just in time and turned into Happy.

"Aye!"

"Kitty."

She started to hug Gemini tightly but knew it wasn't really Happy. So she let go and said angrily,

"Not kitty!"

"I guess she can tell the difference."

Virgo knew that there was only one thing to do so she transported to the human world with Layla's stuff.

**At the guild**

"Man, things are kinda lonely around here with Lucy on her Honeymoon and all."

"Aye, and even though the wedding was fun and all I miss going on missions with Lucy. After all, since Bisca didn't have too many people to watch over Asuka, she took a year off to raise her. We're lucky that Lucy's celestial spirits and Lisanna have been helping her out."

As if on cue Virgo arrived in front of them which made Natsu jump a little. He then asked,

"Hey Virgo, what are you doing here with Layla?"

"The little princess wanted to play with Happy."

She said putting Layla down. Layla then began to walk toward's Happy and happily said,

"Kitty!"

Happy then floated down to Layla's level and hugged her.

"I guess we'll be watching over Layla until the lovebirds get back."

Said Happy.

"Thank you, tell the princess that I await punishment upon her return."

She then transported back to the celestial word.

After a few days passed Loke and Lucy packed up and prepared to head home. As they got in the carriage Lucy started to rest her head on Loke's shoulder and said.

"Loke,we had such a good time, but I'm a little worried about Layla. What if she get's lonely in the Celestial world?"

"Lucy, Virgo would try to figure out what's wrong and have everything solved. That and I'm sure the guild would take care of her as well, so relax."

"I know, I just can't stop thinking about our daughter. She's still only a baby and I don't want her to develop any bad habits, or have anything bad happen to her."

As Lucy started to hug herself into Loke's chest he stroked her hair and said.

"But she's still just a baby, and you've been a great mother there's no doubt that Layla will be okay."

Lucy smiled at her husband's comforting words and gave him a peck on the cheek. After a few hours they finally arrived home and saw Natsu and Lisanna in her house. As Lucy was about to yell for them to get out she saw Layla playing with one of her toys and instead she squeaked excitedly,

"Layla, my little girl!"

As soon as she heard her mother's voice she said,

"Mommy, Daddy."

She then stumbled towards her mother and as soon as she was close enough, her mother picked her up and hugged her.

"My Layla."

She then kissed her cheek.

"Daddy and I missed you sweetie, yes we did."

As Lucy and Layla spent time snuggling Lisanna, Happy, and Natsu helped them unpack their luggage.

"I can't thank you enough for helping our baby."

"It wasn't any problem at all, in fact she loves playing with Happy. Don't you Layla?"

Layla held out her arms towards Happy and said,

"Kitty."

Lucy giggled and said,

"Well, Kitty has to go darling. Say goodbye to uncle Natsu and aunt Lisanna too."

With her best effort Layla said,

"Bye Naoo, bye Liana, bye Kitty."

Lucy and Loke smiled at their daughter's efforts to talk. As Lisanna, Happy, and Natsu left Lucy returned to snuggling with Layla. Loke then placed a hand on her shoulder and she said,

"I'm so happy that I'm home with our daughter."

"As am I Lucy, as am I."

Layla then wanted her father to hold her, so Lucy let Loke hold Layla and he began to start cuddling wither her as well. Layla giggled as Loke started to play with her in his arms. As they were playing Lucy wrote a letter to her parents.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I hope that you will be happy to know that Loke and I are happily married now and we're having a great time raising Layla. Need I say I couldn't have picked a better husband or daughter. Layla is just so cute and Loke is so great with her. I only wonder what will happen when she gets older, will she be able to remain a human, or will she become a celestial spirit. Either way, I would be happy for her because she's our little girl and deserves to be happy. So Loke and I are going to be the best parents possible._

_Love,_

_Lucy._

** I own nothing at all please support the industry by buying the DVDs and the manga. And please NO WEABOO LANGUAGE!**


	20. Leo Minor

As time passed by Loke and Lucy managed to get Layla used to talking and used to more older kids clothing as she was close to turning two years old. Eventually, all three of them were invited to Lisanna and Natsu's wedding. In turn this wedding helped Juvia catch the bouquet this time, but she fainted as soon as she was announced the winner.

"Somebody pinch Juvia, this is a dream come true."

She thought as she was on the floor. Three weeks after the wedding Lisanna revealed that she was pregnant and the guild broke into an uproar, especially Mira.

"AHHHHH! I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU LISANNA!"

She screamed as she hugged her sister. Elfman was happy at the thought as well.

"Being an uncle, is MANLY!"

When the baby was born, Natsu was proud to be the father of a little girl that had his hair color and Lisanna's eyes whom they named, Nalina. As for raising her it was pretty easy since Lisanna had helped watched over Layla so many times. As for Nalina herself, she was often described as being a big eater like her father, but quite gentle like her mother. Lucy knew that Layla finally had somebody to play with. As more time passed Lucy finished her novel and Levy was of course the first one to read it. She thought it was great and pretty soon others began to read it and Lucy had gained the confidence to publish it. A few weeks later it became a best seller, so it managed to lessen Lucy's worries about her rent. However, she never gave up on writing or being a Fairy Tail wizard, she even stayed around since her adventures had inspired her to write a second novel. Other times her adventures inspired stories she would tell Layla before her bed time.

"Mommy, can you tell me a bed time story?"

Asked a 3 year old Layla snug in her bed.

"Sure sweetie, how about a story about a princess and a lion?"

"Okay mommy."

Lucy began to speak,

"Once upon a time, there was a big lion that terrified a whole village. Everyday after the sun set he would come into the town and roar loudly, and everyone in the village was so afraid of him they couldn't go outside. This had even caused problems, with the lion out every day after sunset people couldn't tend to their crops before bed, kids couldn't play outside under the stars, and worst of all their harvest festivals couldn't be held. One day they were fed up living in fear, so they went to the king to see if he could help out somehow. The king saw the problem that the lion was causing and called for the lion to be killed. He told the villagers,

"Whoever kills this beast first will get a reward that will make them the happiest person alive."

Everyone was eager at first except for his daughter, a beautiful yet brave princess who thought that killing the lion wouldn't solve anything and told her father,

"Father, if we kill this animals then we might as well kill every animal that causes the village problems. Instead of killing I am going out in the village tonight and will face that lion head on."

The villagers thought that she was being crazy for doing this since nobody even went outside when the lion was around. But the princess said,

"Well, if nobody even goes out to see the lion then how will we even know if we should kill him?"

Everyone saw her point, including her father, so the princess prepared for the night and waited for the sun to set. When sun down came the princess stood in the middle of town and waited for the lion to come. When the sun finally sat she saw the lion arrive and said to him,

"Okay lion, you have been scaring these people for far too long. I'm prepared to face you and I'm not afraid to do so."

The Lion slowly walked to her and growled,

"Help me, please."

For some unknown reason the princess could understand him and saw that he was asking for help. She asked what he needed help with and told her that he was cursed for stealing a fruit from a mysterious garden years ago, and in order to break the curse he had to find a human friend and do good deeds for that friend. The princess smiled and offered to be his friend in exchange for staying out of the village. Later on he proved himself to be a worthy friend for the princess, what he did for her was guard her father's castle and even prevented thieves from stealing the royal jewels. One day he saved the princess from an assassin and as a result the curse was broken to reveal that he was really, a handsome young man. That handsome young man became a knight and over time he and the princess fell in love. So the princess and her knight got married, eventually became the king and queen, had a little princess of their own and lived happily ever after, the end."

Lucy looked at her daughter to see that she was fast asleep.

"I bet you can't wait for tomorrow."

So she shut off the lights, and closed to door before she went to making plans for tomorrow.

The next day Lucy and Loke hovered over there sleeping daughter, and when she finally got up they said,

"Happy fourth birthday Layla."

She smiled and they planned to use the day off they had, to celebrate their daughter's birthday. Throughout the day they went for a walk in the park, let her have a play-date with Nalina and some of her friends, and by the end of the day the guild made her a special birthday cake and gave her gifts. But the most important gift was waiting for her in the spirit world. Virgo was in front of them and said,

"Princess, brother the king is waiting for you and the little princess."

They all walked into the spirit world and the king said to Layla.

"Layla Heartfilia, now that you are four years old I feel its time. Your father and I have seen you grow, and you have quite taken a liking to the celestial world. So on your birthday I feel that you are ready."

"Ready?"

Asked Layla. The spirit king then used his powers and gave Lucy a bronze key with a symbol that looked like a lower case Q.

"I present to you human girl the key to the little lion, Leo Minor."

Lucy's eyes filled with tears and her daughter hugged her and said,

"Isn't this great mommy? I get to learn from daddy how to be a spirit and maybe one day I'll help you on a mission."

Lucy smiled and said,

"You won't just maybe help me Layla, you will help me and maybe your little brother or sister too."

Layla gasped.

"That's right Layla, mommy is having another baby so one day you're going to be a big sister."

"Can I still see you?"

"Of course you can, after all daddy can go through his gate any time to see mom."

Loke said to his daughter. He picked her up and said,

"Now come on Layla, you've got studying and training to do."

Lucy then left the celestial world and saw the night sky light up with the constellations Leo major and Leo minor right above her. She was happy to see that Layla was where she wanted to be. A few days later she stood in front of the guild held up the bronze key and said,

"Okay everyone, I think I'm confident enough to do this."

"Really Luce, I thought that Layla was only four."

Said Natsu.

"Yeah, shouldn't you wait another year?"

Asked Gray.

"I know you're concerned but I m confident that Layla will be fine."

She took a deep breath and grabbed the bronze key,

"I call upon the in the world of celestial spirits. I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate."

A light began to glow and she said,

"Open, gate of the little lion, Leo Minor."

A large flash appeared and there was Layla who appeared in front of her wearing a blue dress, white knee high socks, and black mary jane shoes.

"Mommy, I did it I passed through the gate."

She said as she ran up to hug her mother.

"Yes, you did honey, and I feel that you deserve a reward for that. Let's go get some ice cream."

Soon she and Layla walked out of the guild hall holding hands. As they were walking Layla asked,

"Do you think I'll be able to preform magic like daddy and the others someday?"

"I'm sure you will, and so will your little brother or sister."

"I can't wait to be a big sister mommy."

**I own nothing at all please support the industry by buying the DVDs and the manga. And please NO WEABOO LANGUAGE!**


	21. Leo Minor's First Fight

When Lucy gave birth to her second baby she had a little boy with his mother's brown eyes and his father's ginger hair. Since he reminded them both of his grandfather so much they affectionately named their son, Leon. Layla was also happy that she was a big sister, and despite being a celestial spirit, Layla could always go to the human world just like her father whenever she wanted to. And despite the celestial world's time of one day being three months in the human world, Layla actually aged normally. Lucy figured it might have been since she was in the human world for four years of her life. Loke and Lucy really did enjoy having Leon around, mainly because he was so playful. He even served as a great addition to Magnolia's new day care center whenever Lucy was out on a job. Let's just say that with more people in Magnolia getting married and having children they had to start opening up schools and day care centers since not everyone could be a baby sitter. As more time passed Lucy chose for Leon to be a human, pretty soon Lucy had to go to work and dropped her son off at the daycare center.

"Goodbye sweetie, mommy will be back soon."

He waved with a smile as he was dropped off. Lucy then walked to the guild hall and took on a mission with Team Natsu with a 200,000 Jewel reward. While on the mission, the enemies proved to be tougher than originally thought since these guys could use time speed magic. Time speed magic allowed them to control how fast or how slow their enemies could go, so Team Natsu could only guess how they used their magic.

"Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Howww arrrrrre weee goooooooing tooooooo beeeaaat theeeeeemmmmmm?"

Lucy said in a slowed down voice.

"IIIIII dooooonnn't knoooooow Luuuuuuccccyyyy. Wheeeeeeen weeeee arrrrrrrre thiiiiiiiiissssssss ssssssssllllllllloooooooowww w theeeeeeyyy caaaannnn doooooodgggggge easssssyyyyyy."

Fortunately, the magic only lasts for about a minute each time it's casted. So Lucy took this opportunity and summoned her husband.

"Open, gate of the lion Loke."

He was out in the open and asked,

"What is it Lucy?"

"Loke, we're facing people who can slow us down with their magic. I need them to be blinded for a few seconds so we can attack."

"Not a problem I can't handle sweetie."

He said while adjusting his glasses. As he was just about to cast Lion brilliance he was hit by the enemy's magic.

"Luuuuuucccccyyyyyyy, IIIIIIIIIIIIIII'vvvvvvvve beeeeeen hhhhhhiiiiiiiiiittttttt."

"Soooooooo haaaaaaaavvvvvvvvve IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

As everyone was slowed down the enemy's partner was about to attack them all with his magic when all of a sudden, Lucy's bronze key began to glow. Out came Layla wearing a black school girl outfit, mary jane shoes, and had her hair positioned in a side pony tail like Lucy's. She said to the enemies,

"Don't touch my mom!"

"Hey brat, move along these wimps need to know their lesson."

Layla's hands began to glow and she shouted,

"Praecipua bind."

She then launched ropes made of light that bound the enemy's hands.

"Now you can't use your magic. But just to make sure you stay down."

She spread out her hands and shouted,

"Praecipua bullets!"

Soon tiny balls of light were shot at them and managed to keep them down. Everyone was soon back to normal and Erza said,

"Now's our chance."

Within seconds Team Natsu won the battle, and Erza and the others turned the enemies in. Meanwhile Lucy ran over to Layla and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you Layla, you really did a great job with those bad guys out there."

"Don't thank me mom, daddy taught me how to use magic."

"And he taught you well. Time for you to go back to the spirit world now."

As Layla left for the spirit world Lucy looked at Loke and said,

"So you really taught her all of that?"

"Yeah, I taught her how to get in touch with her brightest star and then taught her how to use it in her own way. She soon discovered that she can bind enemies with ropes made of light, and launch bullets made of light as well. Eventually she will be learning new spells, but for now she did a great job."

Lucy kissed his cheek and said,

"She sure did, for teaching her all of that you've earned yourself a night in my house. Now let's go get Leon."

As they went home they picked up Leon from the day care center and prepared for dinner. After dinner was over Lucy and Loke gave their son a bath, diapered, clothed him, and before he went to bed, they spent time playing with him. But it was a long play time since he was very playful. Soon Lucy picked him up and she tucked him in his crib. She kissed his forehead and said,

"Goodnight sweetie."

As Leon went to sleep, Lucy stepped out of the room, and closed the door. A few seconds later she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Then she felt a pair of lips kiss her neck. She giggled and said,

"Loke, I know what you're thinking of right now, come here."

He stepped in front of her, took off his shades, and began to kiss her soon they went into the bedroom where the make out session continued. Soon they released each other and Loke said,

"Still a great kisser, I couldn't have asked for a more perfect wife."

He began to loosen his tie but Lucy blushed and said,

"Loke, can't we just stick to cuddling tonight? I don't think I have the energy."

"Okay Lucy, but can I at least take my shirt off?"

"Sure."

Loke took off his shirt and they spent the rest of the night cuddling. Needless to say Lucy and Loke were happy that they were married and had a family, but later on that family would cause them something unexpected in the future.

**I own nothing at all please support the industry by buying the DVDs and the manga. And please NO WEABOO LANGUAGE!**


	22. A Happy Family

About four years later Leon was ready for his first day of school, so Lucy got him ready in his clothes and dropped him off.

"Mommy will be back soon sweetie."

He waved to her and said,

"Bye Mommy."

As she left he put his stuff in his cubby and sat down. Meanwhile Natsu and Lisanna dropped Nalia off at elementary magic school in hopes that she would become a wizard someday, while they dropped off their white haired son Igneel to his first day of school. As for Gray and Juvia, after she caught the bouquet at Lisanna's wedding they got married within six months. Eventually they had twins, a son with blue hair named Gray Junior, and a little girl with black hair she named Crystal. Also, let's just say that by the time Junior was two years old he kind of adopted his father's bad habit of taking off his clothes. While Erza and Jellal were tending to their little purple haired baby girl they named Ereina. Parenting was new to Erza but she quickly learned, and she and Jellal were off to a good start at being parents. With everyone being so busy doing solo jobs Lucy decided to take a job by herself this time, after all she wanted to train Layla some more in the human world. So she found a high paying job to get rid of some monsters.

"This seems like a good job."

So she went out to her job.

As she was battling she first used Virgo but the monsters surrounded her and it was too much. So she pulled out two keys and called for Loke and Layla.

"Open gate of the Lion and Little Lion. Loke, Layla!"

"Need some help dear?"

Asked Loke. Next to him Layla appeared as a ten year old in a school girl's uniform with black mary janes, white knee socks, and wearing sunglasses like her father's.

"We're right behind you mom."

Lucy pulled out her Fleuve d'étoiles whip and said.

"Let's get them."

As Loke attacked with light, Layla followed with her light bullets making the monsters easier to attack and defeat. Within a few minutes the monsters were all gone.

"Well, that was a good job."

Loke then looked around and said,

"It was a bit too easy if you ask me."

"I don't know dad. But at least everything is okay now. Let's go see if Leon's done with school now."

As they walked home their was a small object that was watching over them. In another area far away from where Lucy and her family was a voice said,

"The years have proven well to Lucy, she's gotten stronger and so have her spirits, but that child is also quite strong as well. In fact most of the children born from these wizards are no doubt going to become strong wizards. But that doesn't mean we'll be beaten by them, in fact I feel that when the time is right we should create a plan."

Back in Magnolia, Lucy picked up Leon from school and she and her family walked home. As they were walking home Layla told her mother,

"Mom, I've got something to tell you that maybe you should know."

"Yes sweetie?"

Lucy asked.

"Since I'm a celestial spirit now, I actually got to choose the age at which I stop aging. Since I'm the Leo minor I chose to stop aging at age ten, meaning I'll stay this age forever."

Lucy flinched and said,

"Well, that was unexpected Layla, but I'm happy that it was your choice. Besides, I would hate to see you grow up too fast. Now let's get you and Leon some ice cream, you did a great job taking care of those monsters, and I heard from the teacher that Leon was so well behaved at school today. I feel you both deserve it."

Lucy then felt a hand on her shoulder,

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Loke said while lifting his eyebrows.

"Of course not Loke. You've earned yourself another night in the human world."

She said to her husband. They stopped by the ice cream shop, got the kids ice cream, and went home. They had dinner, Layla went outside to go play with Nalia, and Leon was had no trouble playing with his own toys or with Plue. When nighttime came Layla went back to the spirit world, and Loke got Leon ready for bed. He tucked his son under his covers, Lucy told him a bed time story, they turned off the lights, and closed the door. Within minutes Leon was fast asleep, and Loke went into his wife's room. When he saw Lucy she looked sort of depressed, so he asked her,

"Is there anything wrong Lucy?"

"I'm just a little worried about Leon that's all. We may have chosen for him to be a human but what if he get's some sort of weird magic in the future?"

He put his hand on her shoulder and said,

"Lucy, he's a human like you. If he wants to use magic he will have to learn it first, hey maybe he might become a celestial wizard like his mother someday."

Lucy smiled and said,

"Or maybe he'll become a ring mage like his father."

They both kissed.

"Maybe we could also give him a new little brother or sister."

He whispered before kissing her neck.

"Loke!"

She said blushing.

"I can't help it, even after having two kids you're still pretty hot."

"Stop it, you know I'm on the pill don't you?"

She said giggling.

"That doesn't take away the fact that you're still my hot wife. But for Leon's sake we'll keep it quiet, I really do like going soft and slow."

He said before French kissing Lucy. After it broke, he removed his sun glasses and said,

"You know, I really do enjoy seeing your face without my shades on. I can clearly see how beautiful it is."

Lucy cupped his face with one hand and said,

"And I've always said you've had the most handsome eyes."

They pulled in for another kiss and continued along with their business throughout the night.

**A few hours later**

"You're still good at this Lucy."

He said as he cuddled close to her body.

"Thanks Loke, you always know how to make me feel better."

**I own nothing at all please support the industry by buying the DVDs and the manga. And please NO WEABOO LANGUAGE!**


End file.
